


Rewind

by A_to_B_and_C



Series: EXOVERSE GAIDEN [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A can't write something sad for once so here you have another happy ending, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, I don't even know where to start from if not saying that I'm sorry, Lawyer Baekhyun, M/M, Top Park Chanyeol, barman Chanyeol, mention of degrading terms for gay, open mention of homophobic themes, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C
Summary: "Am I a joke to you Park?"That sentence played over and over in Chanyeol's head for years now.How he wished he could go back to that moment.Rewinding time, acting completely different, and not hurting the only man he ever loved in his life.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: EXOVERSE GAIDEN [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968334
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so A is back!  
> Sorry if it took so long but here I am with something different, always part of the "Collaboration songs" and not EXO's main discography.  
> This time around we have "Rewind" by Zhoumi featuring our lovely adorable Chanyeol <3  
> Hope y'all are doing well, taking care and drinking water!  
> I don't know when I'll be back with a new fic because I'm working for this year's BAE!  
> Hope you will enjoy this <3

_"Am I a joke to you Park?"_

That sentence played over and over in Chanyeol's head for years now.

How he wished he could go back to that moment.

Rewinding time, acting completely different, and not hurting the only man he ever loved in his life.

Chanyeol was cleaning the glasses after closing time, behind the counter not expecting any guests or late arrival to his bar.

He opened Loey's Bar for five years already and he was quite happy with how it was going.

He never expected things to go that way during high school, but after almost four years in the USA, Chanyeol came back to South Korea, specifically Seoul, with a master's degree in bartender and cocktails, a lot of experience more, and finally managed to open his own bar.

First in a place small and not exactly central, then almost after four years, in a new place all cool and in in the Gangnam area.

The place wasn't his own, but he rented it from a company that in those days wasn't actually getting good times.

But Chanyeol wasn't worried because they assured him that whatever would happen to the company, they wouldn't send him away.

At least not as long as they manage to keep the property of the building.

And that night apparently it would be the night they decided what would happen to the company.

Chanyeol was... a bit worried.

Kim Junmyeon, who was the owner of said company and usually was a positive man, in that case, was worried about that meeting.

And that made Chanyeol worry too.

Only the silence of his bar, now closed and empty, seemed to make him at ease.

Chanyeol couldn't help but think about what would happen to his bar if he would keep it or not.

How.

It was already so late but Junmyeon didn't write nor call him to let him know how things went.

Were they still discussing?

So late in the night?

He was still thinking when he heard the front door opening and a short yet charming man enter from it.

He couldn't quite see his face because the lights were almost all off, but he was nicely dressed, and his hair was styled.

"We are closed, sir" Chanyeol said softly, putting down the glass and looking toward the man who came closer to the counter without speaking up.

And Chanyeol was about to repeat himself when the light over the counter lighted up the man's face and Chanyeol held his breath.

He couldn't believe it.

In a second, like a flash, he was seventeen again.

Again, in that high school, he hated it so much.

And he felt that same pain, hearing again those words that haunted him for years now.

_"Am I a joke to you, Park?"._

"Who expected you to be the owner of this bar that Myeon wants so much to spare from our renovation plans?" the known voice, now older and slightly deeper, asked making Chanyeol flinch shortly, shaking his head and trying to escape once again from his past.

The suit he was wearing was dark grey, with a pearl shirt under it, but his hair.

His hair was stunningly beautiful, almost silver like.

"It's been a long time" Chanyeol whispered back, stare moving newly on the glasses in front of him but not making a gesture to pick one up.

He was... dumbfounded.

What was _Byun Baekhyun_ of all the people doing there?

And wait, did Chanyeol hear properly?

He said _our renovation plans._

Did that mean that Baekhyun was now the new owner of the building?

If yes, Chanyeol was ruined.

And fucked.

He could close the bar at whichever moment he wanted.

"Did the cat eat your tongue, Park?" Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol hummed briefly shaking his head.

"No, I wasn't listening. It was a long day today" he replied shortly, finally picking up the glass and starting back with the cleaning.

"You, uhm, mentioned Mr. Kim. Are you in affairs with him?" Chanyeol asked him, trying to maintain a polite and civil conversation but Baekhyun chuckled softly, beautiful slender fingers carding through his silky hair.

Two things that never changed.

And made Baekhyun so enthralling to Chanyeol's eyes.

Even after all those years.

Even when he wasn't worthy of Baekhyun's time nor attention anymore.

Not after what he did.

Not after hurting him that bad during high school.

"I wouldn't say we are in affairs. I saved his ass buying off some of their properties in order to keep others" Baekhyun explained briefly, sitting at the counter on one of the high stools.

Chanyeol hummed briefly trying not to think about what that meant.

He was about to be kicked out.

Where could he find another place as there?

He found himself so good there and Junmyeon always allowed him to do everything he wanted so it almost felt like that place was indeed Chanyeol's instead of being just a rental.

Chanyeol had to start thinking about a new place to go to.

Even though he just paid all the bills and so on...

Such a shame.

More stress over the one already piling up.

"However, it seems that Myeon is really adamant on you keep your, uhm, bar I suppose this can fit under that description..." Baekhyun continued saying, making Chanyeol frown shortly.

Junmyeon wanted him to stay and sold the building to Baekhyun but granting Chanyeol to stay there.

Chanyeol felt honored about that.

"Which is fine for me, since I won't throw you out" Baekhyun added, and woah... Chanyeol was almost hoping that he could talk politely and civilly with Baekhyun, the guy not hating too much on him for what happened to them in the past.

However, it would be too easy like that.

Definitely not something that could happen in the real life.

"I'll make your life impossible, so you will go away on your own. No worries" Baekhyun concluded, smirking at him, fingers gently messing up his hair and Chanyeol's eyes went wider in perplexity, before he could bite shortly his bottom lip, stare moving again on the glasses in front of him.

"You came here just to tell me this? I'm not scared, nor I won't go away. I like this place and Mr. Kim let me keep it as my own so I love this place too much to let you scare me off, Byun" Chanyeol observed shortly even though he knew that he deserved that treatment.

It was a payback for what happened at that time.

And Chanyeol knew that he couldn't do anything but accept it.

Because he deserved it.

"We will see, Park. And for you is _Mr. Byun_ " Baekhyun concluded sitting up again and walking toward the entrance again.

Chanyeol was about to retort but Baekhyun spoke again.

"I'll be back during opening hours next time so maybe you can show me your business and offer the owner of your bar a drink, no?" he stated going away not leaving Chanyeol neither a second to reply.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, fingers carding through his hair.

He was so screwed.

He and Baekhyun knew since high school.

Chanyeol was young and stupid and thought that being part of the cool gang would make him popular, loved, accepted by others.

And he was the biggest idiot because he didn't realize that he was hurting people around him with that behavior.

Not until Byun Baekhyun happened in his life.

Baekhyun was a soft nerdy-looking guy always on his own, he wasn't annoying, but neither interesting.

Nobody talked about him or with him.

His thick-framed glasses were always slipping on his nose and he became Chanyeol's gang favorite target.

The boss of the said gang was an asshole, a nobody who was a bit buff player of football and all the girls wanted, named Jaehyun and was so damn wanting to bully Baekhyun and he would go all length to do that.

So they started sitting with Baekhyun during lunchtime, following him around the corridors and writing shitty things on his locker.

It was _they_ because whatever Jaehyun said, all the others did, including Chanyeol who simply wanted to be seen as one of the _cool guys_ too.

Things went on for several months, enough for Baekhyun to change his own habits, including hiding somewhere to eat lunch instead of going to the cafeteria, not leaving classrooms alone but always when there were other people around, and so on.

That was when Jaehyun proposed to them something that should have probably made Chanyeol ran from it as his life depended on that instead of staying and going along with that shitty plan.

"I bet Byun is a fag" he said once and they all laughed at it but then Jaehyun continued with a _let's prove it to the whole school_ to which nobody told anything and they just went on with the plan.

Jaehyun had an older brother who was an idiot and an asshole as he was and they decided to pretend that he met Baekhyun randomly at the metro station, he courted him and started proposing him dates and doing things together, going to pick him up at school and if at first, Baekhyun was wary of everything, he started slowly to get less cold around Jaehyun's brother and smiled at him, let him hold his hand and clearly, he was invested in him.

Chanyeol together with another guy were in charge of taking photo proofs of everything happening between the two, literally stalking them around and producing enough photos to prove how Baekhyun was gay.

It was in that period that, when Baekhyun was waiting for Jaehyun’s brother, Chanyeol sometimes spent time with him, making it look like he was casually there too.

Which led to them start speaking with each other, shortly, mostly high school things in their classes or television shows and music those days.

It was almost pleasant, and they weren’t exactly friends, but Chanyeol started to understand how whatever they were doing was wrong and they would only end up hurting Baekhyun a lot.

He knew that he should have found a way to tell Baekhyun what was happening, but he didn’t want to be a loser, knowing way too much as Jaehyun was such an influential guy in the school.

He was scared of him.

And Chanyeol was there also the day in which Baekhyun took all the courage he had in that small body of his and finally asked Jaehyun's brother to be his boyfriend, hoping in a positive reply since how the older behaved around him, how they held hands and spent cute dates in cafes, but after a soft romantic confession to which Chanyeol and his partner in crime assisted since they had to report everything, Jaehyun’s brother laughed loudly pouring his soda on Baekhyun's shirt telling him that he was a disgusting nerd fag and that no one would ever love him because he was a loser.

Even seeing that scene, Chanyeol didn't do anything.

Even though inside he knew that it wasn't right and that they shouldn't behave like that with him because he was a human being and what's the matter if he was gay?

They had the right to love and being loved too.

For the first time in forever, Chanyeol really questioned what was happening.

Reason why after that the other guy who was always with him went away, he went to Baekhyun who was sitting on a bench still drenched with eyes filled with tears, and took off his jacket putting on the shorter guy's shoulders.

Baekhyun flinched, shortly looking up and when he saw Chanyeol he simply looked down again.

"What do you want here, Park?" he asked him, taking off the jacket Chanyeol gave him and giving it back to Chanyeol.

When he didn't take it, Baekhyun put that on the bench instead of on his own shoulders again.

"Saw you crying and..." Chanyeol started saying and Baekhyun let out a short chuckle, shaking his head.

"I don't need your pity. Nor your jokes if you are here for those" Baekhyun breathed sitting up and gripping shortly on his t-shirt trying to remove some liquid from it but without much success.

Chanyeol shook his head picking up again his own jacket and offered it again to Baekhyun.

"You can't go back like that, take this jacket" Chanyeol whispered, head gesturing toward how the wet t-shirt stuck to Baekhyun's torso showing its outlines and his nipples perching up due to the cold sensation.

And when Baekhyun shook his head making a gesture to walk away, Chanyeol took his wrist and pulled Baekhyun toward himself, making him bump across his own torso.

Baekhyun felt so small near him like that, so cold, wet and shivering that Chanyeol wanted to protect him, to warm him up, to offer him hot cocoa and cuddles on a couch.

The thought slapped him hard.

Was he... _gay_ for Byun Baekhyun?

But all his thoughts vanished when Baekhyun leaned his head on Chanyeol's torso and started sobbing like a kid, fingers gently pulling at Chanyeol's t-shirt.

It was desperate and so heartbreaking that Chanyeol wanted to cry too.

Instead, he circled his arms around Baekhyun's shoulders and pulled him even nearer to his chest, letting him cry as much as he wanted, staying there for heavens knew how long.

And after that Chanyeol simply accompanied Baekhyun back to the dorms without a word more.

What he didn't expect though, was that all the photos they took while Jaehyun's brother was fooling around with Baekhyun and a few also of Chanyeol hugging Baekhyun of the previous evening, were hanging from basically all the school walls the next day.

On them or near them there were denigrating messages toward gays and homophobic writings.

"You did great last evening. Gave us some pics more. He's not only a fag, but a slut too, immediately falling into your arms like that" Jaehyun chuckled when he saw Chanyeol first time that morning but Chanyeol felt ashamed because no, that wasn't that.

He didn't do it for that.

He didn't want other people to see what they did to Baekhyun.

How they humiliated him.

But it was too late.

Everybody already saw all those photos and writings.

Baekhyun was there too.

And saw the photos.

His eyes were wide in horror, but he decided to confront Jaehyun and all of them about it.

"Why you did this? I did nothing to piss you off" Baekhyun asked pulling down some more pics from the wall and throwing them to Jaehyun.

"Your whole existence pisses me off, Byun. And it was not only me. Everybody here put their own efforts. Right, guys?" Jaehyun stated before turning around and watching the other guys of his gang including Chanyeol.

"My brother seduced you enough, Byun? Do you want to have your sweet time with him, uh? You are disgusting" Jaehyun stated disgust totally showing on his face and Baekhyun's eyes went wider in perplexity clearly not imagining that the guy who rejected him the previous evening was Jaehyun's brother and that was all staged.

"And our Chanyeol had great care of taking every single instant of it. While our Choi here took that beautiful picture of you in our Chanyeol's arms. You immediately seek comfort in another warmth, uh? How slutty you are, Byun?" Jaehyun continued, mockingly, and Baekhyun's eyes got even wider than before now moving toward Chanyeol's face, unbelieving.

No.

No.

It wasn't for that reason that Chanyeol let Baekhyun hug him.

He didn't want to worsen even more the situation.

He wanted to explain, to tell him that it wasn't like that, that he didn't want to hurt him...

But then Jaehyun chuckled again.

"You thought that our Chanyeollie did it out of kindness? Or because he is in love with you? Nobody will ever love a slutty fag like you, Byun" Jaehyun continued acidly, and all around them, people nodded.

But Baekhyun's eyes were only on Chanyeol.

And he wasn't teary or sad.

Just... dejected as if he knew that already.

"Am I a joke to you, Park?" Baekhyun asked him and no, it wasn't like that, he wanted to explain but it couldn't be that he was really interested in Byun Baekhyun.

That the evening prior he felt something for him.

Because he wasn't gay.

Because who would want to date a fag?

So Chanyeol chuckled nervously, words easily leaving his lips.

"What did you expect?".

Baekhyun immediately shifted his stare away, nodding shortly before walking away and Chanyeol didn't remember what happened after that.

He only knew that he screwed up so badly.

He hurt someone beyond repair.

Just to be accepted by an asshole as Jaehyun and his group.

Baekhyun from the following day never came back to school again.

Chanyeol heard he transferred to another school, but he never had any way to know if it was true and where he went to.

Chanyeol felt ashamed of himself for all those years later and he knew that he deserved whatever treatment Baekhyun wanted to reserve him.

Because he hurt him so badly.

And Baekhyun had the right to treat him in the same or even a worse way.

Chanyeol didn't know why life, fate, or the universe decided that they had to meet again.

But they did, and Chanyeol was ready to face all the consequences for that.

Baekhyun visited again a few days later, during opening hours while Chanyeol was mixing a cocktail for a customer when he saw him entering.

He gestured one of his waiters to accompany Baekhyun to a table and giving him one of their menus.

However, his waiter came back neither a second later, after accompanying Baekhyun to the seat and neared Chanyeol who was giving the cocktail to the man at the counter.

"He said that he wants you to go and personally serve him, sir" the young boy, Sehun, told him and Chanyeol hummed shortly.

Usually, Chanyeol didn't serve at the tables because he stayed beyond the counter preparing the drinks seeing that that was his work and not being a waiter.

However, Baekhyun was there and Chanyeol had to do that.

Because he couldn’t do anything different.

Not while Baekhyun was around.

"Mr. Byun, good evening. What can I bring you?" Chanyeol asked him, slightly hinting a bow, and Baekhyun hummed pushing the flyer with the menu toward him.

"Surprise me?" Baekhyun replied enigmatically and Chanyeol nodded shortly, hinting another short bow, moving back toward the counter and inhaling shortly in front of the shelves with his bottles.

Baekhyun liked strawberry things when he was younger.

But maybe he changed his tastes?

Would it be okay to make him something sweet?

Or he preferred bitter?

"Boss, miss Rose is here" Sehun whispered near him and Chanyeol frowned shortly.

He didn't need another problem that night.

Rose was a beautiful woman who sometimes came and drank a few drinks at Chanyeol's.

She had some troublesome stories though and her catches sometimes came there to argue with her or something like that.

She came because she liked Chanyeol's cocktails, but she never hid she did, so all her lovers knew where to find her.

"You don't even glance at me tonight, Mr. Park?" Rose asked him, sitting at the counter and smiling at him and Chanyeol hummed shortly.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment, miss Rose. If you need a cocktail urgently, please ask Sehun" Chanyeol replied frowning even deeper before finally deciding himself on what he wanted to serve Baekhyun.

"Nobody is such an important guest as I am, Mr. Park, please" Rose continued flipping her hair back but Chanyeol shook his head.

"I'm sorry but for the moment you will have to wait" Chanyeol breathed, starting to mix what he wanted to do for Baekhyun.

And when despite Rose's protests, he went to Baekhyun with the drink, Baekhyun nodded at him.

"You took your time" Baekhyun let out and Chanyeol hinted a small bow, apologizing for it.

Baekhyun sipped the cocktail shortly before humming in thought.

And then suddenly, Baekhyun threw the whole drink at him drenching his shirt and part of his trousers.

It was damn cold.

"What did you think of serving me something like this?" Baekhyun asked him, not even sitting up and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, bowing his head again.

"I'm sorry. I'll bring you something else immediately. Do you have any specific requests?" Chanyeol asked him and he was about to reply when Rose had to butt in.

"What is your problem? If you didn't like it so much you could simply give it back" Rose said nearing them but Chanyeol shook his head.

"Miss Rose please, go back. I'll come to you immediately" Chanyeol stated shortly but she glared at Baekhyun and he looked back at her, clicking his tongue.

"You don't have good customers here, Park. They should mind their own businesses" Baekhyun commented, a smirk appearing on his lips, and Rose was about to slap Baekhyun when Chanyeol stopped her again.

"Miss Rose, please. Go. Sit. Down" Chanyeol stated again and Rose huffed before going away.

Chanyeol picked up the now empty glass and made a gesture to go back to the counter when Baekhyun called him.

"Bitter. With lemon" Baekhyun ordered and Chanyeol simply nodded.

His shirt was... drenched and probably ruined, pink and purple stains expanding on the shirt.

He didn't change it though, preparing in the meantime Baekhyun's and Rose's cocktails.

"Mr. Park..." Rose started saying, but Chanyeol was already moving toward Baekhyun's table, putting down the glass in front of him.

Baekhyun sipped it slowly, and this time kept it for him.

"If you want something else, please don't hesitate to call me or my waiters" Chanyeol whispered shortly, bowing again, and Baekhyun stopped him with a gesture of his hand.

"I don't want your waiters. While I'm around, if I call you, you run" Baekhyun ordered shortly, quickly, and Chanyeol nodded again, bowing.

"Any other request?" Chanyeol asked him and when Baekhyun shook his head, Chanyeol bowed again and started back his activities as if it would be a regular night.

Except that he changed his shirt.

Sehun was worried about it and as for him also the other waiters but Chanyeol said that it was a personal unsolved matter and when they saw Mr. Byun around, they had to call him.

Things continued that way for weeks from that evening.

Chanyeol didn't particularly like the thing but he realized that when Baekhyun was involved, he did unreasonable things that he probably wouldn't do for anybody else including his former boyfriends or bosses.

Chanyeol liked the freedom that came with being his own boss, but when things came to Baekhyun, he was so indulging that Sehun started to think that they had a relationship.

Which was... hilarious.

Because despite what happened with Baekhyun during high school, Chanyeol came out himself a few years later during his master in the US.

So yeah potentially it could be.

But the reality was way too far from that point.

However, when for the third time that week Baekhyun bickered with Rose about how she was wasting her life in dubious relationships, horrible tastes in men and other things like that, honestly Chanyeol couldn’t disagree with him but he never said to her, Chanyeol knew that he had to put some limits to whatever was happening.

"Mr. Byun, can I have a word?" Chanyeol asked him when Baekhyun was about to go away and Baekhyun frowned shortly, nodding.

Chanyeol gestured the way toward the small room where he kept all the bar bills and papers and that was almost an office.

The room was really small: a desk, a chair and a few drawers for files and so on.

There was just one chair but Chanyeol hinted Baekhyun to sit down and when the latter refused, even Chanyeol stood in the center of the small room.

"I know why you are doing all of this, and I accept it. But please leave out my clients. They have nothing to do with this, with the past and with what I did to you" Chanyeol started off as straight forward as possible.

Baekhyun hummed shortly fingers touching his own chin, stare not leaving Chanyeol.

"She's really wasting her life like this, though" Baekhyun objected honestly and Chanyeol was surprised, but chucked softly, instinctively, shaking his head.

"Can't disagree with this. But please don't pick up with her. She's just... like this" Chanyeol stated shortly trying to return on the serious side reminding himself what he was doing, why he was there, and who he was speaking with.

"Are you in love with her, Park?" Baekhyun asked him, frowning shortly trying to understand the reason behind his behavior, but Chanyeol frowned deeper than him shaking his head.

"I, what? No, no, not at all" he replied immediately and when Baekhyun tried to interject, Chanyeol spoke up again.

"Listen, just... let alone my customers, please. If you want something, whatever, just do it with me. I know that this is your way to take revenge for what I did, and I accept it as it comes, just leave them alone. You can do with me all you want, isn't it enough for you?" Chanyeol asked him suddenly drained from all his energies and Baekhyun hummed briefly looking at Chanyeol as he was considering things.

"Enough, you say? Maybe it's not clear to you but I want you to feel the same way I did back then" Baekhyun stated briefly, glaring at him and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, knowing it.

It’s not like he had a doubt about it.

And he knew it already what to propose to Baekhyun for it to be fair.

Hurting as much as he hurt Baekhyun when they were younger.

"Fake date me then. Make me fall for you and then told me those same things Jaehyun's brother told you. Hurt me as he did" Chanyeol stated shortly, briefly carding his fingers through his hair.

And Baekhyun looked at him perplexed trying to understand what was happening and why Chanyeol would propose that to him when the door opened suddenly and Sehun appeared.

"Oh, uhm, sorry, Yeol. I didn't think you were with Mr. Byun. _Again_. You sure you two are not dating?" Sehun asked him frowning, fingers touching his chin, and Chanyeol exhaled deeply, exasperated, shaking his head and was about to reply when Baekhyun frowned.

"I doubt Park would be up in dating men?" Baekhyun retorted, snorting, making Sehun frown deeply before he could let out a soft chuckle.

"No? And what else? There's nothing straight in him since when I know him" Sehun stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Baekhyun's eyes went wider in perplexity, stare moving between Chanyeol and Sehun.

"And actually, you are exactly Yeol’s type, Mr. Byun" Sehun added to which Chanyeol groaned lowly, slightly slapping the back of Sehun's head.

"Would you cut spouting nonsense? Tell me what you want" Chanyeol stated trying to diverge the discourse on something different, the real reason why Sehun was there, and Sehun pressed his hand on the back of his head frowning.

"I closed everything. Everyone else went away, there's only the tills count" Sehun replied pouting and Chanyeol hummed shortly smiling at him.

"Okay, thanks Sehunnie. See you tomorrow?" he asked him and Sehun smiled back nodding before hinting a small bow toward Baekhyun and going away.

Chanyeol remained alone with Baekhyun again and he inhaled deeply, turning once again toward Baekhyun.

He was about to say something when Baekhyun stopped him.

"Fine, Park. I'll make you fall in love with me so bad that it will hurt double what I felt" Baekhyun stated looking toward Chanyeol who nodded shortly, accepting Baekhyun's decision.

And Baekhyun was about to go away when he stopped on the doorstep, glancing at Chanyeol over his shoulder.

"Why are you accepting this? I mean you could simply apologize and tell me to fuck off or something like that?" Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol stopped him immediately.

"Would an apology suffice? No words can compensate for what we, _I_ , did to you. So I'll accept this as my punishment. I told you already, as long as you don't do anything to my bar or my clients, you can do everything with me. I deserve it" Chanyeol replied honestly and Baekhyun was about to reply but his phone rang and Baekhyun smiled softly picking up the call.

"Hey, sweetheart" he greeted, before walking away and leaving Chanyeol alone in the small office, silence surrounding him once that Baekhyun's voice disappeared down the hall and then in the elevator.

He sighed again for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

He couldn't get why fate decided to make him meet again Baekhyun.

But it happened and if in that way he could atone for what happened between them, Chanyeol was ready.

Or better.

He thought he was.

Baekhyun started to visit Loey's Bar more frequently and sitting at the counter instead of at the tables.

He sat always nearer to Chanyeol's position just to talk about random things with him.

Starting from what he did after college, what he studied in the USA, how was life there, and when he opened his bar.

The whole thing was pleasant and reciprocate because Baekhyun let Chanyeol ask things about his own life, telling him what happened to him after college.

Apparently, Baekhyun really did transfer to another school, farther from home.

After that, he went to University and studied accounting, but it wasn't exactly his best subject so, in the end, he had a law degree.

He was now CEO of a big renowned company BBH&Co. that Chanyeol knew because they took all the biggest cases and made it even on the first pages and headers of newspapers.

Baekhyun knew how to invest his own money, reason why he was also the owner of few buildings including the one he bought from Junmyeon.

It was weird how Baekhyun emanated confidence and handsomeness compared to how he was in Chanyeol's memory, so small and soft and in need of protection.

Now in front of him, there was a fully grown-up man, exuding confidence and strength, capable of doing what he wanted of his life without fearing his identity, including his own sexual preferences.

And it was so fascinating to Chanyeol.

Especially because he hated to admit it but Sehun was right.

Baekhyun was exactly his type.

His silver hair and fair complex.

The way he was walking with confidence made him look so broad and fierce despite his height and built weren't the broadest or tallest.

He was always perfect, so on point and stunning, looking like he just came out from a fashion magazine.

Totally different compared to Chanyeol that when he wasn't behind his counter, he was wearing oversized hoodies, black hair messy, and slouching his shoulders to look less tall and broad.

But maybe Baekhyun had more reason than him to look that proud of himself.

Chanyeol had close to none.

And he knew that despite everything, after the period to make Chanyeol fall in love with Baekhyun, Chanyeol would have to find another place for his bar nevertheless.

Because Baekhyun didn't openly say it, but he clearly wanted him out of there.

After almost ten days of Baekhyun constantly hanging around, entertaining Chanyeol, and speaking about both their lives, something changed.

Chanyeol was preparing some cocktails for a customer and Baekhyun was observing him when Sehun reached him not immediately realizing that Baekhyun was there too.

"How went the meeting for the new place?" Sehun asked him quickly, retrieving some ice and few empty glasses to give to Chanyeol, and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders, pouring the last ingredients on the drinks and giving them to Sehun in exchange for the other items.

"Decent. Not what I expected but I can't force it too much. I don't have much time. And these go at table nine" Chanyeol whispered softly, almost a breath and it wasn't like he didn't want Baekhyun to hear that, but it was a personal matter with which Baekhyun had nothing to do.

"Gotcha" Sehun replied moving away and when Chanyeol moved his stare back to Baekhyun and their previous conversation, he noted that Baekhyun was already looking at him.

"What?" Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun simply shrugged his shoulders, sipping his drink and looking out of the windows.

Chanyeol mimicked his gesture, enjoying the night view from the windows for a few seconds.

He would surely miss that place.

He felt it already.

And if he thought that Baekhyun didn't hear or didn't care about the whole matter, after that Chanyeol closed up and everyone went away, Baekhyun was still there.

"It's getting late, Mr. Byun. Don't you have a place to be?" he asked him finally putting away the tills for that night and turning around the counter to go and lock the last doors.

Baekhyun stayed quiet and only when Chanyeol came back standing in front of him, Baekhyun glared at him.

"You plan on going away?" he asked him coldly and Chanyeol frowned shortly.

"Yeah, after this little agreement that we have will be settled down once for all. I mean... You were clear in wanting me out of here and I don't want to give you more problems than I already did" Chanyeol explained softly, fingers carding through his hair but Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders shortly.

"Basically, you are running away" Baekhyun retorted, tone unreadable but making Chanyeol frown deeply.

"I told you after our agreement, not now" Chanyeol repeated again, in the case it wasn’t clear already, but Baekhyun only clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

"You are the same coward you were in the past" Baekhyun declared and there were so much venom and hatred in that sentence that Chanyeol felt physically hurt by it.

But after all, Baekhyun was right, there wasn't much he could say to defend himself.

"And even if I am? Life happened for both of us and I'm just trying to atone for something terribly wrong I did to you in the past. But for the rest, you don't know me, and I don't know you anymore. We are not the same persons we were" Chanyeol let out softly, trying not to let his emotion show on his face like usually happened.

Baekhyun frowned but then closed the distance between them looking at Chanyeol, flaming.

"You think it would be this easy, Park? You don't know..." Baekhyun started saying, pointing his fingers at Chanyeol's chest, but Chanyeol took Baekhyun's wrist strongly pulling Baekhyun near at him.

"I do know. It's you who don't imagine how _that_ changed my life. Stop meddling in my life and take things as they come. I will give you the possibility for fifteen days to do however you please with me, hurting me as you prefer, but after you have to let me free. Your whole presence was already way too obsessing in my life" Chanyeol hissed shortly, feeling his patience slipping through his fingers as he gripped harder on Baekhyun's wrist.

Fifteen days were the period in which Jaehyun’s brother pretended to date Baekhyun.

And fifteen days were more or less also the time that he needed to prepare the papers and move to the new place, not enough for a new opening but at least to be out of that building and Baekhyun’s life.

Baekhyun pulled slightly to free himself from Chanyeol's grip, but Chanyeol didn't let him.

"Are we clear?" Chanyeol retorted again but Baekhyun clicked his tongue, nodding, and only then Chanyeol left Baekhyun's wrist, seeing him massaging it.

"You said I can do whatever with you for fifteen days?" Baekhyun asked him, stare inquiring in Chanyeol's eyes and Chanyeol simply nodded again.

And he didn't fear what Baekhyun could do to him.

Whatever it was, it wouldn't be worse than other things.

As long as he didn't develop any feelings for the man, they were fine.

"I want you to take me out every lunch. Dinner in your bar and when you are finished, bring me home. Almost like my personal guard... or _dog_ " Baekhyun stated shortly, a smug smile never leaving his face and Chanyeol simply nodded too.

"Told you. Whatever you want" Chanyeol confirmed again, moving his stare away and he knew that he didn't have to do that.

That even without giving in to Baekhyun, everything would be fine the same.

But Chanyeol felt guilty.

And he would have done whatever to ease that feeling.

Including rewinding the time back to college days, choosing to protect Baekhyun instead of bullying him.

But time couldn't be turned back.

Therefore, the only choice was… looking forward and trying to atone for that guilt that plagued his heart for all those years.

"Pick me up tomorrow then" Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol hummed briefly.

"Tell me when and where and I'll be there" Chanyeol replied softly and Baekhyun picked up his own smartphone.

"Give me your contacts" he ordered and Chanyeol nodded, sharing them with Baekhyun and feeling his own phone vibrating in his pockets, probably the notification that Baekhyun added him on some SNS or messaging application.

Chanyeol didn't even make the gesture to pick up the phone from where it was and Baekhyun smiled at him again.

"Text you tomorrow morning" he declared and even before Chanyeol could reply, Baekhyun neared him even more entering his personal space, so close that Chanyeol could feel his warmth and smell his expensive cologne.

Baekhyun's hair was silky and bright under the dimmed lights of the bar, but his eyes were sparkling, looking for Chanyeol's.

"Don’t make me wait tomorrow, _Chanyeol_ " he whispered, voice low and barely a breath, making Chanyeol hide a shiver down his spine.

Baekhyun was _dangerous_.

So attractive and enthralling.

Damn it if for a second, they could forget their past Chanyeol wouldn't hesitate to flirt back with him.

But he couldn't.

Because it wasn't his place.

And Baekhyun hated the hell out of him.

So, no.

Definitely no chances.

"I'm never late" Chanyeol assured him, making Baekhyun smile at him, head leaning on the side and hand gently patting Chanyeol's cheek.

"Even better. Goodnight" he concluded walking away and Chanyeol, once he knew he was alone, inhaled deeply pressing his fingers on his temples.

He would probably die in those fifteen days.

Baekhyun wouldn't let him live at all.

The following day he received a message from Baekhyun telling him the hour and the place to pick him up.

Chanyeol dressed up slightly better than his usual self, even if not with suit and necktie as usual Baekhyun was and picked up the car going to Baekhyun's workplace.

The building was so huge and with Baekhyun's society logo in bright golden letters on the front of it.

Chanyeol waited in the parking, simply texting Baekhyun a short _I'm here, wait for you outside_.

Baekhyun didn't reply immediately, probably being busy, but after five minutes the message got read and after five minutes more Baekhyun appeared in all his formal self from the entrance.

He was so handsome, black suit jacket slightly opened on the white shirt, hair cleanly brushed back.

_Handsome_ indeed.

"Chanyeol, morning" he greeted softly after crossing the street and reaching the parking lot where Chanyeol was standing near his car.

Then though Baekhyun shortly checked him out, arching his eyebrow in a judgmental manner.

"You come... _like this_?" he asked him, gesturing toward Chanyeol's attire and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, rolling his eyes and opening the passenger door, making a gesture for Baekhyun to sit inside.

"Formal clothes are not necessary where I'll bring you. But they won't make you feel out of place either" Chanyeol explained shortly and even before Baekhyun could retort, Chanyeol smiled shortly at him.

"You said surprise me, no? Let me" Chanyeol assured him and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, nodding and finally sitting inside.

After being sure that Baekhyun was sitting comfortably inside, Chanyeol went to the driver's side and sat down on his own side, pulling at the seatbelt and checking that Baekhyun had his own on.

"Where are we going?" Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol hummed, turning on the engine and turning around to check behind to exit the parking place.

When his stare went back to the street, he realized that Baekhyun was looking at him.

"What?" he asked, frowning and perplexed, but Baekhyun shook his head shrugging his shoulders.

Chanyeol decided to ignore it in favor to explain where they were going.

"Near Jasmil Stadium there is a pretty good beef restaurant. The atmosphere is nice but not too formal. I know the owners" Chanyeol said shortly, driving slowly through the traffic and Baekhyun hummed shortly near him.

"How long do you have before going back to work?" Chanyeol asked him, slightly concerned about the traffic that was busying the streets.

He didn't calculate that much traffic in his schedules.

Baekhyun chuckled softly, attracting Chanyeol's surprised stare.

"I'm the CEO, _Chanyeollie_. I can go back whenever I want to. Just a call and it's done" Baekhyun explained smiling and Chanyeol's eyes went wider a bit for the smug confidence in Baekhyun's whole being and a bit for the small nickname all of a sudden.

Only during elementary and maybe middle school, he was called like that.

Then puberty hit him hard and his height grew exponentially making everyone refrain from calling him Chanyeollie.

"I-I... Sure. It should be nice being the CEO and do whatever you want" Chanyeol observed trying to focus again on the street.

Baekhyun was about to reply when his phone went off in the pocket of his jacket and Baekhyun took it off, clearly annoyed by it.

"What" he spat out, once he picked up the call.

His tone was cold and indeed _annoyed_.

"You got to be kidding me. I came out of the office ten _fucking_ minutes ago. Couldn't you like tell it earlier?" he asked and no more annoyed, definitely pissed off.

Baekhyun groaned lowly at the reply and then inhaled deeply.

"Fine. You're both useless for heaven's sake. I'll call her. Talk to you later" Baekhyun concluded and even before the caller could reply something, Baekhyun ended the call.

He inhaled deeply once again, probably gathering all his patience or something like that, and then composed a number.

"Anne, hi. Is Mrs. Lee at home?" Baekhyun asked politely at the phone and then he waited shortly closing his eyes and massaging the bridge of his nose.

Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun's stress from there and instinctively he put a hand on Baekhyun's knee, gently patting it, making Baekhyun jolt in surprise, looking at him frowning in perplexity.

Chanyeol immediately retracted his hand focusing on the street and trying not to mind too much at Baekhyun's conversation with Mrs. Lee.

It seemed to be about some cases Baekhyun's office was working into but Chanyeol tuned it off, not wanting to meddle in Baekhyun's personal affairs.

And even after the call ended, he simply drove in silence.

Baekhyun didn't mention anything and the same did Chanyeol.

When they arrived there, though Baekhyun was pleasantly surprised.

"I thought it would be a shabbier place considering everything" Baekhyun commented looking at the entrance which was nice and elegant even though not too fancy and Chanyeol clicked his tongue, shaking his head and moving inside.

Behind the counter there was Jongin, one of the owners, smile bright on his lips seeing Chanyeol entering.

Slightly younger and shorter than Chanyeol, with blonde hair and hazelnut eyes, Kim Jongin opened that restaurant with his boyfriend Kyungsoo a few years ago.

They knew each other because of some odd meetings they had while waiting in offices to speak for their selling licenses.

"If it's not Chanyeol of Loey's!" Jongin greeted him and Chanyeol beamed at him, slightly hinting a bow that Jongin exchanged.

"Honey, come. Chanyeol's here" he then called and from the door on the far end of the room Kyungsoo came out.

He was more or less as tall as Baekhyun, with dark hair and round glasses.

"Ah, Chanyeol. Same place?" he asked him, smiling shortly and Chanyeol nodded briefly gesturing toward Baekhyun.

"I have company today. Treat us good?" Chanyeol added and Jongin whistled in appreciation, inspecting Baekhyun’s whole being.

"It's the first time you come here with someone who's not Sehunnie" Jongin noted impressed and Chanyeol smiled softly, nodding.

"I share the best only with few selected people" he concluded following Kyungsoo toward the table at which he usually sat when he went there and Baekhyun followed too, sitting in front of him when they were there.

"Are you trying to be charming, Chanyeol? _Only a few selected people_?" Baekhyun asked, smirking, once Kyungsoo left and they were alone in front of the big, laminated menu.

Chanyeol snorted, shaking his head.

"We have to do this thing, no? And I don't have to be an ass while doing it. Or you want me to?" Chanyeol asked him shortly, trying to be kind despite the situation they were into.

Chanyeol didn't want to be as Jaehyun's brother.

And they were different persons, with different ages and... Chanyeol couldn't be rude to Baekhyun.

Apart from their past, Chanyeol wasn't that kind of person anymore.

Kindness ruled over his life, learning to be understanding, tolerant, and gentle toward everybody.

One of the thousand reasons why Sehun considered him a brother more than a boss.

Baekhyun frowned, interested in Chanyeol's words.

"If you are trying to..." Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head, putting down the menu again, just to look better in Baekhyun’s eyes.

"The whole aim of this thing is you hurting me, not the contrary. I'm not trying anything, simply as I told you I'm not the same person I was before. So do your thing and let me behave as I prefer better, I won't stop you nor try anything on you. And I doubt that I'm even nearly your type of man, Mr. Byun, so I don't think there's the risk of you falling in love with me" Chanyeol explained politely, trying to be exhaustive in his reply but also clear so that Baekhyun won’t ever ask him the same things several times.

Baekhyun looked at him interested, almost surprised.

“Who would have thought this of you, Chanyeol. You are so different in my memories” Baekhyun stated, strangely honest, for a second not putting that usual façade he always wore on, protecting his true self from others.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, carding his fingers through his hair and humming shortly.

“I will never be sorry enough for what happened, Mr. Byun. Really. I… I am not trying to justify myself, _far from that_ , but I was just stupid and young and thought that that asshole of Jaehyun was _the standard_ , the cool guy to follow if you wanted to be _someone_ during high school. I realized only that day how much we, _I_ , hurt you. And how I deserved to be punished for that” Chanyeol explained shortly, letting out part of what he always would want to tell to Baekhyun in all those years but he never had the possibility to.

Baekhyun’s fingers gripped shortly, slightly harder on the menu, tips getting whiter, but not losing his composure at all.

“ _That day_?” he echoed briefly, looking toward Chanyeol and he was about to speak up when Jongin came in to retrieve their orders.

And as soon as they choose and ordered, Chanyeol immediately diverged again the discourse.

He didn’t want to speak about the past.

He didn’t want Baekhyun to know what happened those days, how Chanyeol felt after he knew that Baekhyun transferred, knowing that he was part of the cause.

Knowing that he hurt Baekhyun so bad and beyond irreparably.

All just for what?

Popularity?

Being accepted?

Chanyeol left Jaehyun’s group of friends not a few weeks later _the Baekhyun’s happening_.

Jaehyun told him he was a coward, that he probably was a fag too but Chanyeol simply took everything as it came, without succumbing to it, but neither trying to defend himself.

Because he was indeed a coward.

He knew he should have protected Baekhyun, not treating him that bad.

And years later, he knew also that he was, as per Jaehyun’s words, a _fag._

Chanyeol didn’t have much trouble accepting his sexuality once outside Korea.

In the US everybody was more open about the whole matter and even though homophobia was still a thing, not as rooted and dangerous as in South Korea.

Time passed and luckily better days came, making everybody free to love whoever they want and Chanyeol didn’t have to hide anymore how he was attracted to men, not even in Korea.

Throughout those years, he had few adventures both with foreigners and not, but no one lasted more than a few months or a year.

And Chanyeol knew why.

Because his mind went always on _that day_.

The day when he turned his back to Baekhyun.

The day in which he could have saved him from all that pain and sufferance and instead he behaved like an asshole.

And he knew that he wouldn’t be able to love anyone as he probably would never be able to settle things with Baekhyun.

But now that he had the chance, being able to suffer as Baekhyun did that time, then maybe, one day he would be able to atone what he did in the past and finally be able to love someone again in the whole sense of the word.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun breathed attracting his attention and Chanyeol forced a short smile toward him, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry, I was spacing out” he replied honestly, making Baekhyun frown shortly, and was there worry in his stare?

“You seem tired today. You sure you’re sleeping plenty?” Baekhyun asked him, frowning, and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in surprise before he could smile shortly at him.

He knew also why Baekhyun was being that nice to him.

Chanyeol shouldn’t forget about it.

How the only thing that Baekhyun wanted was to make him pay double the price.

How he couldn’t let himself fall in love with Baekhyun, for how easy and obvious at that moment it could seem.

Because it would only hurt.

_Oh so much_.

“Yeah, no worries, Mr. Byun. What about you? You seemed tired before, during that phone call” Chanyeol noted shortly, head gesturing toward him, but Baekhyun huffed, shifting his stare away, again pissed off about the mention.

“Some of my associates can’t do their work properly. And we are having some, let’s say, _problems_ with a witness which is not so willing to cooperate with us” Baekhyun explained to him briefly, fingers easily carding through his hair and moving back his stare on the table when Jongin arrived with their dishes.

Only when he was gone, Chanyeol spoke up again.

“I bet that between your visits to my bar and your work, you are not having an easy life” Chanyeol commented briefly, making Baekhyun frown softly, biting his bottom lip, looking toward him before he could pick up his chopstick.

“What are you trying to say?” Baekhyun asked him but Chanyeol shook his head shortly.

“That you should take care of your health better, Mr. Byun” Chanyeol retorted briefly, shrugging his shoulders and starting to eat too.

It was a while since the last time he ate at Jongin and Kyungsoo’s but it always felt so good.

“You should stop it with this _Mr. Byun_. And I’m adult enough to know if I’m taking care of myself or not” Baekhyun stated quickly, making Chanyeol frown.

“How should I address to you then?” Chanyeol asked him, surprised by the sudden mention and fearing another weird name.

“Simply _Baekhyun_ is fine” Baekhyun whispered, stare focused on his dish and once again his tone seemed tired and lower than usual, not all his sharp self.

Chanyeol was mildly worried about Baekhyun.

There was clearly something that was plaguing him, weighting on his shoulders more than usual and making him look more tired.

Chanyeol hummed shortly before smiling toward him, nodding.

“As you prefer, Baekhyun. As I told you, I’m fine with whatever suits you more. And if you have _anything_ you want to speak with me, I’m here. I know you hate me and you have all the right to do it, but if you need a stranger to speak with, someone who knew nothing about your cases, your subordinates and so on… I’m here. I’ll be your punching bag for a while” he proposed to him shortly, a small smile timidly appearing on his lips.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, lips shortly parting, confusion and wonder both appearing in his stare.

But as quickly as they appeared, they also vanished, like a quick reflection, a glitch, making Baekhyun’s expression harden again.

“Don’t get over yourself, Chanyeol” he simply stated, starting back to eat and Chanyeol bit his bottom lip, eating again and… what did he expect after all?

Baekhyun was adamant about what he wanted.

And what he didn’t want from Chanyeol.

There was a brief silence and then Chanyeol cleared his throat, gesturing toward the green tea pitcher between them.

“Do you want anything else? Beer? Wine?” Chanyeol asked him briefly but Baekhyun hummed shaking his head.

“No, tea is fine. I usually drink only at night” Baekhyun replied quickly, finishing all the food in his dish and cleaning his mouth with the small napkin and pouring both himself and Chanyeol a bit more of tea.

Chanyeol nodded briefly before starting a different talk, just not to go back to the previous silence.

“Your tastes in drinks are so wide I was surprised” Chanyeol observed, considering all the different drinks he prepared for Baekhyun in those days, almost weeks, and Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle.

“It’s not my fault if all you prepare seem to be way too good?” he retorted, shrugging his shoulders, making Chanyeol’s cheeks take a soft shade of red and a bit of warmth.

It wasn’t used to open compliments.

Not that straightforward.

And not coming from someone who had high standards as Baekhyun.

“I’m… flattered, thank you. I’m glad you like them” Chanyeol breathed softly, hinting a small smile toward Baekhyun and _woah_ , when Baekhyun smiled back at him, it was like heaven’s gate opened to Chanyeol.

Baekhyun was so pretty with that soft small smile, totally avoid of hatred or his usual smugness and coldness.

Only warm, kind support.

What Chanyeol would do to have that Baekhyun for him every day?

For it to be not only a trial period in which Baekhyun didn’t want anything but hurting Chanyeol as bad as he did in high school?

For them to be able to go over whatever happened in the past just to accept that maybe there was a reason why they met again in that life?

But then he forced himself to remember.

Why they were there.

What was happening.

How Baekhyun didn’t want that at all.

And how Chanyeol should run from the only idea of catching _feelings_ for the petite man sitting in front of him.

After that Jongin came to retrieve their now empty dishes and brought them a dessert offered by Kyungsoo, Chanyeol felt full and sated, no more empty space in his stomach.

“You surprised me with this place” Baekhyun let out when after the payment they were walking back to the car and Chanyeol chuckled softly, nodding.

“Told you. Probably not one of those high-class restaurants you are used to, but still nice, with a warm atmosphere and good food” Chanyeol retorted, clicking the button on his remote control to unlock the doors of the car.

Baekhyun shook his head briefly, shrugging his shoulders.

“Tomorrow then, it’s my turn. You will have to dress better than that, at least a suit” Baekhyun retorted sitting inside the car and Chanyeol groaned lowly, shaking his head too.

“Do we really have to? I hate fancy formal places with all etiquette and…” he started saying but from the glare that Baekhyun was sending him, he knew his reply already.

“At least without necktie?” Chanyeol tried, frowning, inserting the key inside the ignition lock and turning, engine starting off.

Baekhyun glared at him again before clicking his tongue.

“If you don’t have any other chance” he stated, granting him at least that and Chanyeol cheered silently, before driving off the parking place and driving Baekhyun back to work.

The first few days went by like that.

They ate lunch together in a different place every time, Chanyeol drove Baekhyun back to work and in the evening, after that Baekhyun spent almost all night at Loey’s, Chanyeol drove him back home too.

Chanyeol hated to admit it but they had _a lot_ of things in common and speaking with Baekhyun resulted unexpectedly easy.

They were still a fan of the same tv series they loved before and their tastes remained almost the same also growing up.

Baekhyun also gave Chanyeol some advice on how to plan and manage better the bar’s entries and it was stimulating speaking with him.

Chanyeol knew already on day five that he was screwed.

_Literally_.

Baekhyun was way too clever, smart, beautiful, interesting, funny and what there was not to love?

Chanyeol felt it even before knowing, that piercing pain every time Baekhyun entered his bar or every time he left his car.

Chanyeol’s fingers ached to caress his cheeks, thumb running on his bottom lip before kissing him.

How he would have liked to card his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, silk and softness.

And that cologne that Baekhyun wore and that enhanced his natural sweeter scent and made Chanyeol wonder how it would be to kiss his neck.

He was attracted to Baekhyun.

And not only by his personality.

The Baekhyun he was dealing with at that moment had so much of that soft boy in high school, but in the meantime, he felt like a completely different person, dangerous and painful to Chanyeol.

But he deserved that and only that.

For what he did in the past.

And there was zero chance that Baekhyun felt even only physically attracted to him.

Or so he thought up to that evening.

Chanyeol was closing his bar like all the other nights, even though it was slightly different.

Baekhyun didn’t show up that evening and even when Chanyeol wrote him a message with a small _are you coming tonight_ , Baekhyun didn’t read nor reply to it.

Chanyeol wasn’t exactly worried, knowing that Baekhyun had his own life and busy moments.

Because despite the almost nice relationship that came to be between them, there were a lot of things that Baekhyun didn’t share with him.

And not only concerning his work or the cases he was working into.

But also the people he knew and how he lived what happened in the past.

Like that _sweetheart_ sometimes he talked with on the phone.

Chanyeol never knew Baekhyun’s version of what happened at that time, during high school.

He didn’t ask because he didn’t feel like it was his place to ask, and he knew that Baekhyun hurt _oh so bad_ , however, it was… still a mystery.

Chanyeol was resigned at the idea that he wouldn’t see Baekhyun that night when, while he was counting the tills for that night, Baekhyun’s voice surprised him, coming from the entrance.

“Hey” he greeted neutrally and Chanyeol frowned, immediately raising his head and meeting his tired stare, poorly hidden by his usual cold and stern stance.

“I thought you wouldn’t come tonight” Chanyeol retorted, hinting toward him a small gesture of his head but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“I didn’t want to” he replied enigmatically, making Chanyeol frown deeper than before, but when Baekhyun neared the counter, his steps were unsteady and Chanyeol could notice a faint hint of red on his cheeks.

He was drunk.

Or at least tipsy.

“Why are you here then?” Chanyeol asked him, closing the small drawer with the money and putting the keys in his pockets, attention wholly focused on Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hummed, leaning shortly on the counter, staring intensely toward Chanyeol.

“It was late and I’m slightly tipsy. Today was a shitty day and I wasn’t up in getting laid with the first idiot I met at _norebang_ between friends and acquaintances” Baekhyun let out, voice getting lower, deeper, losing that cutting side he always had, getting smoother and sultry.

And did he just said _getting laid_?

Chanyeol’s breath itched in his throat.

“So you came here for what exactly?” Chanyeol asked him, frowning shortly, trying not to get his hope up too high, especially since it couldn’t be that Baekhyun wanted to get laid with him.

It wouldn’t make sense.

At all.

Baekhyun though deadpanned him before huffing and shaking his head.

“I don’t need another drink, if this makes you take the hint better” Baekhyun replied, shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, totally unexpecting the sudden implications of Baekhyun’s words.

“B-Baekhyun, I… _what_?” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head, gesturing him to go around the counter, on Baekhyun’s same side.

Chanyeol sighed shortly, moving accordingly standing in front of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun leant his head on the side, smiling softly, cheeks pleasantly blushed.

“I will be good to you. And you said you would do whatever for me, no? You owe me” Baekhyun breathed, moving his fingers to Chanyeol’s shirt collar, playing with it softly, almost without giving too much thought.

As if he wasn’t talking about getting laid with Chanyeol.

“I know what I said, but… sex? Are you sure?” Chanyeol asked him, frowning briefly, worried.

He wasn’t exactly a supporter of one-night stands.

For Chanyeol, especially after a few not so good relationships, sex wasn’t something absolutely necessary.

But when it entered in the figure, it was _love,_ not simply the physical act of people who met in a club and, due to alcohol-induced arousal, they fucked in some dirty bathroom.

Baekhyun instead seemed to be used to those.

Probably seeing those only as a way to relieve physical needs.

“It’s only sex, Chanyeol. How come you are such a prude out of nothing? Don’t tell me you are a virgin” Baekhyun let out, but on his lips, there was a short smirk, fingers softly touching Chanyeol’s neck, a brush more than a real touch, making shivers roll down Chanyeol’s spine, arousal creeping up.

He clicked his tongue, though, taking Baekhyun’s wrist in his and distancing it from his neck.

“I’m not. But you are drunk and…” Chanyeol started saying lowly but Baekhyun glared at him, stopping him mid-sentence.

“Will you or not? It’s already late and I need it. If you are not up to it just tell me and I’ll go somewhere else” he stated immediately, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s and despite his red cheeks, there was again his usual coldness and bossiness.

Chanyeol bit his own bottom lip looking down at Baekhyun, frown still present on his forehead.

He could have refused.

He _should_ have done it.

But for a second the only idea of Baekhyun getting laid with someone else, made him boil with anger.

And he knew that that thought was dangerous.

Because that feeling was clearly _jealousy_.

He couldn’t afford to be _jealous_ of Baekhyun.

Not when there was nothing between them.

Not when Baekhyun was doing all that just with the clear and known by both intent of _hurting_ Chanyeol.

He knew it.

He knew all of that.

However, he simply took better Baekhyun’s hand in his, pulling him closer.

“I don’t know how you are used to do things, but I won’t go easy on you” he whispered leaning down and speaking directly in his ear, feeling Baekhyun shiver near him.

But Baekhyun shook his head, a smug smile appearing again on his lips.

“I don’t think so. You will seat down and enjoy what comes. I told you, no?” Baekhyun started, not so gently pressing Chanyeol’s chest and making him back up shortly before he hit one of his low chaise long in the corner of the bar, in front of the wide panoramic glasses.

The lights outside shone so beautifully, Seoul being a never-sleeping city too, and reflecting pleasantly again Baekhyun’s features, making him look even more stunning than usual.

“You can’t contradict me, so sit down and enjoy?” Baekhyun stated again, pressing Chanyeol down and slightly pulling at his own necktie, removing it.

Chanyeol looked up at him and he didn’t have any way to refuse Baekhyun.

Baekhyun had all the power over him.

And he wanted Baekhyun to had that, to do with him as he pleased, simply letting himself go to whatever Baekhyun had in mind.

So he simply nodded, sitting down in front of him, looking at him like the amazing presence he was.

Almost like he saw an angel.

Beautiful yet so cruel.

Ready to use him and then discard him.

But that was what Chanyeol himself signed up to so he couldn’t complain.

Baekhyun leant down, whispering in his ear.

“You know, right? That you are letting me do this to you, uh? You could refuse me once again” Baekhyun breathed and while Chanyeol’s whole being was focused on that low voice, he felt Baekhyun’s hands moving on his own, tying them near his chest, with Baekhyun’s necktie.

“I deserve this like all the other things you are going to do to me, Baekhyun. I already told you” Chanyeol breathed slowly, eyes trailing down Baekhyun’s figure in front of him, moving to stand again in front of Chanyeol, pleased smile on his lips.

“I thought you would have said so. I did great in coming to meet you tonight. I’m sure we will have a great time” Baekhyun breathed and Chanyeol honestly didn’t know what Baekhyun had in mind, but he looked so fine and so perfect that Chanyeol maybe was okay to know it only step by step while living the moment.

Baekhyun looked so powerful at that moment that probably Chanyeol would be okay with being stepped on by him.

He was mildly surprised by the sudden realization but soon all his attention was focused again on Baekhyun.

“Sit better on it” Baekhyun stated gesturing toward the chaise long on which Chanyeol was half-sitting and starting to unbutton his shirt.

Chanyeol obeyed, raising his legs over the long part of the chair, resting against the backrest and looking interested at Baekhyun who was also removing his trousers, bringing with him two foiled packages, before sitting on Chanyeol’s laps, thighs one each across Chanyeol’s.

He wasn’t exactly sitting on Chanyeol’s erection but he wasn’t that far either, making Chanyeol’s breath die in his throat.

Baekhyun was stunning, milk thighs so pleasantly caressed by the city lights, shirt opened on his chest and revealing everything and, _heavens_ , if Chanyeol wanted to touch every single inch of that body, feeling him shiver, waiver, vibrate on his own.

He pulled shortly at the necktie tying his hands trying to understand how free he was to move his hands, but Baekhyun did his job way too good.

“I know you can’t touch me even if you would like to” Baekhyun started saying, hands gently pushing better open his shirt but without removing it, before he could gently caress Chanyeol’s thighs between his own.

Chanyeol shivered, feeling Baekhyun’s cold fingers even over his jeans.

“Reason why I want you to talk with me. Tell me all the things that you would like to do to me” he started saying, biting down his bottom lip and glancing sultry, sensually toward Chanyeol.

Chanyeol wasn’t absolutely ready for _that Baekhyun_.

So demanding and erotically pleasing.

So much in control, despite clearly wanting Chanyeol’s dick inside him.

“You want me to tell you what I’d like to do to you?” Chanyeol asked, _groaned_ , lowly and well, better prepare because the list was so fucking long that Baekhyun could wait _hours_.

Baekhyun nodded gently, measured movements to reach a little bit closer to Chanyeol’s groin area but without entering it.

“Yeah, while I finger myself open, just how much it’s necessary to take your little, cute cock inside me” Baekhyun replied with a small smirk, head tilting on the side but Chanyeol was already chuckling softly, shaking his head.

“You will need more than two fingers and that mono-dose of lube to ride on this, Baekhyun” Chanyeol retorted, a smug smile appearing on his own lips and he didn’t want to brag too much but he wasn’t exactly a _regular size_.

Baekhyun chuckled again, biting his bottom lip again, and reserving Chanyeol another lustful glance.

“Even better. A bit of stretch never killed anybody and I like it rougher” Baekhyun admitted and, god, Chanyeol swear he almost choked again on his own breath because, _damn_ , how could Baekhyun state something like that without any shame?

“Let’s start this, then. I’ll make you regret you tied my hands” Chanyeol retorted lowly, voice getting slightly deeper than before and making Baekhyun snort shortly, shaking his head.

“Nobody ever did, Chanyeol. So, relax and enjoy it” Baekhyun commented quickly and finally starting to move to the _main event_.

His fingers went to his erection, gently tugging it over the soft cotton of his white underwear, outline clear and Chanyeol didn’t have to imagine to know how Baekhyun’s erection was.

“It such a pity you are this far from me, I’d like to touch your torso, you look so beautiful” Chanyeol breathed, looking at him, making him smirk toward him.

“Sure, only touch?” he breathed shortly, fingers playing with the waistband of his boxer and Chanyeol was already shaking his head, licking his lips slowly, stare roaming at Baekhyun’s perfect self on his laps.

“Absolutely not. I wonder how sensitive your pink swollen nipples are. How your back would arch, trying to make the contact between them and my lips last more” Chanyeol breathed lowly, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s figure on his laps.

Baekhyun licked his own lips before removing quickly his boxer and looking better toward Chanyeol.

“What makes you think that I’m sensitive there?” Baekhyun asked, fingers playing with the openable end of the lube mono-dose, bottom lip still caught between his teeth probably in concentration.

Chanyeol chuckled softly, looking at him, smirk not leaving his lips.

“How quickly you took off your boxer? I bet you are imagining it right now, no? How my lips and my tongue will feel on them, pulling and licking them” Chanyeol breathed, tone getting lower and deeper again, making Baekhyun frown shortly, looking toward him.

He was… interested.

So Chanyeol continued speaking stare not leaving Baekhyun’s.

“Your skin is so smooth and unblemished. I wonder how it’d be nipping at it, biting it and mark it red and purple. I wonder what your subordinates would think finding hickeys all over your neck and collarbones” Chanyeol continued lowly, laying better his back behind him.

And he wasn’t usually great in the art of dirty talking, but Baekhyun’s reactions interested him.

He wanted to know a different Baekhyun.

Wanted to make him lose the usual control he always sported so easily and apparently effortlessly.

He didn’t want to hurt him, not again, at all, far from there.

He only wanted Baekhyun to let himself go a bit, for the first time in probably forever.

Because it could change him and maybe let him know that there was a different way compared to who he was up to that moment and even though he was hurt a lot in the past, by people like Chanyeol, there was still hope for him to be loved.

For real.

Because of how much he spoke with Baekhyun he knew that he didn’t have any serious relationship in his life.

And Chanyeol knew that it was also his fault.

But if while facing that _revenge_ process, he also managed to show Baekhyun a different life, then Chanyeol would be ready to face whatever else life would throw at him.

So he simply focused on Baekhyun’s reactions, looking at him and waiting for him to retort something, _anything_ to his affirmation.

Baekhyun’s lips parted softly in surprise before he could smirk, shaking his head.

“You will never know, Chanyeol, so don’t…” he started saying opening the small package in his hands, but Chanyeol chuckled softly, shaking his head too.

“You asked me what I _would_ like to do to you. Not what I will really do, you allowing me or not” Chanyeol retorted, making Baekhyun frown shortly, biting down his lips, pouring the lube on his fingers.

“Cut it with the word plays. You are ruining the mood” Baekhyun stated shortly, smearing the transparent liquid between his fingers and Chanyeol leant his head on the side, observing him.

“Just because you know I’m right? And that you wouldn’t be in control anymore if you only let me touch you?” Chanyeol continued but Baekhyun clicked his tongue, glaring at him.

“You are taking it the wrong way, Chanyeol. I don’t want nor _need_ anything for you. I’m here just to get sex and because you were the easiest solution for tonight. So less weird thoughts and more focus on what’s happening” Baekhyun stated and it was definitive, once again fully in control, that small falter that Chanyeol saw before soon forgot.

“Sure, my bad” he apologized shortly, moving again his stare on Baekhyun’s body, looking at Baekhyun’s fingers disappearing behind himself, arching his back and spreading slightly wider his legs.

“You won’t let me see it right?” Chanyeol tried to tease him shortly and Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head, even though the mood apparently went back to how it was before.

“Imagine it, big boy. I think you can do that much?” he retorted and Chanyeol groaned in reply, biting his bottom lip.

“Your fingers are so slender, Baekhyun, and for how much I like the idea of them wrapped on my cock, I don’t think they will be sufficient to…” he started saying but Baekhyun cut him off with a pristine, laugh, throwing his head back, shaking it shortly.

“Ah, god, Chanyeol. It was ages I didn’t laugh so much during this kind of encounter. Do you think I’m an idiot? That I’ve never fingered myself open for someone? Or you think that I’ve never seen someone of the same size?” Baekhyun asked him, raising his eyebrow, scorn clear in his expression.

He looked so beautiful like that too.

Chanyeol though decided to play along.

“You don’t know which is _my size_. I could surprise you?” Chanyeol retorted almost immediately making Baekhyun huff, shaking his head before he could bite his lips shortly.

“It will be enough, trust me” Baekhyun continued and he clearly was playing with himself, back arching and cheeks getting slightly flushed.

“You really like it rough, then” Chanyeol observed, making Baekhyun lustfully glance toward him.

“Maybe I just like big cocks like yours to wreck me open on certain Saturday nights?” Baekhyun simply retorted, starting a slow pace, probably thrusting his fingers inside himself, weirdly still composed and so lucid.

Chanyeol needed some more spice if he wanted Baekhyun to near him, to touch him and to finally ride him.

“I bet you do, Baekhyun. How you usually like it? From behind? Or a ride, like now?” Chanyeol asked him and even before Baekhyun could even consider replying, Chanyeol gently moved his own leg, slightly raising it up, brushing it against Baekhyun’s balls, slightly above where Baekhyun had his fingers.

Baekhyun bit hardly his bottom lip, trying to prevent a moan to come out, but his instinctive reaction was grinding against it.

“You are so wanting, Baekhyun. I know you need someone’s hands on you, touching you, playing with your nipples, fingering yourself open better than you may do alone. Tell me, when it’s the last time someone did it for you? That you _let_ someone do it for you? Feeling you unravel under or on them, rendering you a whimpering and moaning mess, wanting it so much that you _plead_ for it?” Chanyeol continued asking him, continuing to move his leg against Baekhyun even though it was for a short while only since after that it was Baekhyun to grind against it.

“Y-You know nothing” Baekhyun groaned lowly, setting a faster pace inside himself, erection thickening, even more, precum beads forming on the tip, glowing in the silvery lights coming from outside.

“I know that you just want to feel good, no? Good enough to forget about all the rest” Chanyeol whispered, voice getting again lower and deeper, and if for a moment he thought that Baekhyun would finally give in, he immediately shook his head.

“I think this is enough” he groaned shortly, pulling his fingers out of himself, glistering in a sparkling mixture of lube and precum from the filtering lights.

Baekhyun moved his hands on Chanyeol’s trousers, unbuckling them and pulling them, and the boxers, down as much as needed to free his erection, already erected and leaking.

“Oh. So you were trying to act all mighty but you are enjoying this too” Baekhyun breathed shortly, biting his bottom lip while looking at Chanyeol’s thick cock between his fingers.

“I never hid the fact that you are beautiful, Baekhyun. And having you fingering yourself on my laps it’s, yeah, quite arousing” Chanyeol admitted, smirk playing on his lips but Baekhyun scoffing him again.

“You are almost cute. You think that this will be sufficient to make me forgive you?” Baekhyun asked him and even before Chanyeol could reply to him, Baekhyun ripped open the small package with a condom, moving closer to Chanyeol’s erection.

“Hope it won’t be too tight” Baekhyun joked, chuckling but Chanyeol clicked his tongue moving his stare away.

However, contrary to Baekhyun’s expectations, it was.

Chanyeol bit his lips trying not to let out another chuckle and a low _told you so_ and simply smiled at him.

“In my wallet, on my back pocket, there’s one of the right size” Chanyeol breathed shortly and Baekhyun frowned shortly and if from a side he was unhappy with the outcome (and the fact that Chanyeol was right), from the other he seemed interested in it.

He inched closer to Chanyeol, moving his clean hand on his back pocket-picking up his wallet.

However, Baekhyun was so close to be at kiss and mouth reach and Chanyeol couldn’t resist, sweet cologne reaching him and making him go crazy over Baekhyun, wanting more of him.

There was something that called him so much.

He placed his lips on Baekhyun’s neck, slightly higher than his collarbone, just a small peck before he could quickly suck it, leaving a red mark.

Baekhyun retracted to light speed, hitting him on his head lightly with his own wallet.

“Don’t move. And keep your mouth far from me” Baekhyun reprimanded him, frown on his forehead and Chanyeol chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“You look pretty. I would like to sprinkle all your torso with those. And your back, heavens, before starting to thrust inside you just to feel you come calling my name” Chanyeol whispered lowly, almost a breath, and… were they closer than before?

Like _closer, closer_?

Baekhyun immediately moved his stare away, opening also the other foiled package for the condom and finally rolling it down properly on Chanyeol’s erection, making him muffle down a groan.

Baekhyun’s fingers on his shaft were really a blessing.

He wanted them more.

Baekhyun started slowly to tug it, for all its length, at a way too leisurely pace, looking at Chanyeol who was doing his best not to thrust in Baekhyun’s hand.

“ _Pretty_? It’s you when in a few moments more you will be begging me to let you come” Baekhyun breathed back, again smug smile playing on his lips.

Chanyeol wanted to say something, to retort, but Baekhyun moved even closer than before, softly brushing his dick with Chanyeol’s.

They both shivered at the contact and they both knew that for being the first time between them, they were getting too overboard.

So Baekhyun simply moved better on Chanyeol’s laps and, helping himself with his fingers, he started to sit on Chanyeol’s shaft.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip in focus, stretching being slightly more painful than what he probably expected but Chanyeol didn’t tell him anything he just would have liked his hands free to caress his sides, easing him, helping him.

“You are doing amazing, Baekhyun. I can feel already how tight you are, won’t you relax a bit more, it will help you” Chanyeol whispered near him and Baekhyun instead of pulling out a witty retort, as usual, he shortly glanced toward him, eyes glassy and wanting.

“You are so damn thick. I love this already” he half-moaned, biting harder on his lips, and when Chanyeol thought that Baekhyun would take his time, he finally bottomed up, arching his back and taking all Chanyeol’s cock inside himself, moaning lowly, thrashing his head back, hands gripping on the front of Chanyeol’s shirt.

Chanyeol groaned deeply too, feeling suddenly engulfed in such a hot, tight and mildly wet sensation and loving every instant of it.

He wanted to thrust in already, but he knew that it wasn’t a good idea so he left Baekhyun time to understand what was happening and set the pace himself.

Baekhyun seemed to be a lot out of it, though.

His eyes were closed, lips still caught between his teeth, fingers not leaving Chanyeol’s shirt.

“Does it hurt? Can I help you somehow?” Chanyeol whispered, leaning in and, despite Baekhyun before shooed him away, Chanyeol tried it back, placing his lips on Baekhyun’s neck, softly kissing it, up and down his neckline and his shoulder, muttering slow nothings on how good Baekhyun felt, how tight he was, how he was doing great in taking Chanyeol’s whole dick inside himself.

“I d-don’t need your words” Baekhyun let out softly but Chanyeol shook his head briefly.

“Then what you need? Want me to rough? To start moving inside you forcing you to follow my pace? For how much you are in control apparently, I think I’m slightly stronger than you and I could easily start to move inside you” Chanyeol whispered near his ear, but completely still, unmoving inside Baekhyun, resting his tied hand near Baekhyun’s erection, but without touching it.

“W-Why?” Baekhyun muttered and Chanyeol frowned shortly, but even before he could ask what that _why_ meant, Baekhyun explained himself.

“Why you don’t?” he asked him and the words left Chanyeol’s lips even before he could even realize them.

“I don’t want to hurt you” he whispered, and his tone was not only low as before but also… caring, almost fond.

And instead of reassuring Baekhyun, it made him click his tongue, annoyed by the reply, pushing him back again on the chair, distancing their bodies, the only meeting point Baekhyun sitting on his laps with his shaft inside.

Chanyeol wanted to ask him what happened, if he said something wrong or something that could break that soft bubble that for few seconds came to exist between them, but Baekhyun’s stare was once again cold, totally devoid of the warmth Chanyeol thought he saw before.

He started to move on Chanyeol’s dick, bouncing on it, setting immediately a faster pace, making Chanyeol groan lowly, not expecting the sudden pleasure, like a stab, creeping under his skin.

Chanyeol wished he could grip on Baekhyun’s sides, kissing his neck and sucking his nipples.

Wished a lot of things, but Baekhyun was again distant, riding his cock hastily, simply catching up his release, promises of words and begs again forgot and Chanyeol realized it only later but he knew why Baekhyun was behaving like that.

He was building again walls.

Keeping Chanyeol out even when he was riding Chanyeol’s dick.

But that was what Baekhyun wanted and he would simply give it to him.

Because there was no more time to play, Baekhyun was putting once again his limits, those borders he didn’t want Chanyeol to cross.

Like every time he avoided speaking with Chanyeol about what happened during high school.

Or speaking about that _sweetheart_ that sometimes called him and with whom Baekhyun had an overly affectionate relationship but that wasn’t a boyfriend nor a partner.

So he simply let Baekhyun set the pace he preferred, following it, trying to adapt to it, meeting his movements and thrusting against the soft spots inside Baekhyun making him whimper softly, muffling down moan after moan.

How much Chanyeol would do to hear him out properly.

Hearing his voice moaning out loud.

Pleading him for letting him come.

But not that time.

And probably never.

“More” he simply breathed, not even looking toward Chanyeol and yeah, the game was definitely over.

Chanyeol could be whoever else and it would be the same.

Baekhyun simply needed to get dicked.

For someone to wreck him open and make him come.

Exactly what happened.

Covering his mouth with a hand and completely cutting off his voice, Baekhyun came suddenly and dirtying his torso and Chanyeol’s shirt too, clenching harder on Chanyeol’s erection.

Luckily enough that was enough to push Chanyeol over the edge too, making him come in the condom, biting his lips down and it was the most infuriatingly hot come ever.

If he thought about the potentiality of holding Baekhyun, having sex with him, making him enjoy it, being loud and letting himself go… well, that wasn’t any of those.

It was a total failure despite both came.

Baekhyun slowed down shortly, coming to a stop and only at that moment looking toward Chanyeol.

And he didn’t know why, but there was so much sadness in a single, quick, glance, that Chanyeol felt bad.

Like he just did something wrong.

Almost like he hurt Baekhyun again.

“Baek-…” he started to say but Baekhyun was already sitting up, removing himself from Chanyeol, hiding his discomfort in doing it, but moving immediately on his boxer and trousers.

“I better go. See you around” Baekhyun whispered and when Chanyeol sat up, almost tripping on his trousers that fell on the floor, making him unable to properly walk, Baekhyun forced a short smile toward him.

“Thanks for the ride” he concluded, finally untying Chanyeol’s hands but just to retrieve his necktie and going away.

“Let me at least drive you home” Chanyeol called, trying to pull on his trousers and go after him but Baekhyun shook his head once at the entrance of the bar.

“I came with the car” he simply concluded going away and leaving Chanyeol alone and feeling at least other thousands of negative feelings.

Sad?

Hurt?

Disappointed?

Still wanting?

Guilty?

Chanyeol groaned lowly, swearing under his breath.

Whatever he did, he pushed his own luck too much, probably hurting Baekhyun.

Again.

He was an idiot.

What he didn’t expect though, was Baekhyun writing him for lunch the day after.

_Things got longer at work so we can’t meet for lunch, but see you tonight at Loey’s_ , was the message.

And that night, Baekhyun arrived and behaved like if the night before was nothing but a dream.

Beautifully sparkling yet painfully hurting like a dream.

Chanyeol didn’t mention it and Baekhyun didn’t bring the discourse in, neither when Chanyeol as per usual accompanied him home.

Did he forget?

Was he enough drunk to forget?

Or he was simply avoiding the whole matter?

In both cases, which right did have Chanyeol to ask him about it?

Chanyeol was worried about him, because it was clear to everyone already that he was in love with Baekhyun and what he did it wasn’t for a form of debt anymore.

Not to repay the hurt and the pain that he caused to Baekhyun in the past.

But because he wished that those days would never finish.

That that way too short-lived fake relationship never came to an end.

He wanted to pretend for a while more.

Baekhyun was always the same with him, not mentioning anything of that night, but being nice when they went out together, offering him lunch sometimes, speaking hours of nothings and all Chanyeol felt like talking, and to Chanyeol that was even worse.

He simply wanted for Baekhyun to hate him again, to be that cold self he became in those years because he knew that the more days he passed with Baekhyun, the more he would fall for him and more it would hurt in the end.

That week though passed uneventfully.

Simply them going around together.

However, the night before the last day, Baekhyun surprised him.

“Tomorrow is Loey’s closure day, right?” he asked him over the counter and Chanyeol nodded shortly, frowning.

“Let’s eat dinner together instead of lunch” Baekhyun retorted and it wasn’t an invitation.

It was an order.

A proper rightful end to whatever happened between them both in the past and those days.

And despite knowing it so well, Chanyeol nodded, accepting Baekhyun’s proposal.

He couldn’t refuse.

And even if he could, the time had come to put their fake relationship to an end.

The day after, Chanyeol went to pick him up and they went to a fancy restaurant.

Chanyeol was used to wear formal outwear every time Baekhyun choose the place where they should eat for lunch or dinner.

Baekhyun was… stunning.

Hair neatly pushed back, revealing his cute forehead and an anthracite gray complete, with a white shirt.

Chanyeol went with black because he didn’t have that many as Baekhyun.

The menu was as fancy as the whole restaurant, French, on top of a high skyscraper in the _cool zone_ of Seoul.

Chanyeol had the idea that Baekhyun did it on purpose, especially because he knew that Chanyeol wasn’t at ease in those places.

Dinner went regularly, strangely enough slow and the tension in the air was palpable.

No wonder seeing what was bound to happen before the end of the night.

Baekhyun though tried to be nice and took a normal conversation with him, asking about his day out, what he did, how the bar was going and so on.

Chanyeol simply replied, mildly asking him back some questions even though he knew he had to be neutral because Baekhyun would never reply to some direct questions.

Baekhyun insisted on paying himself the dinner, not accepting Chanyeol’s proposal neither of splitting the bill.

They were walking in the parking lot, under Chanyeol’s umbrella since it was drizzling, and Baekhyun stopped shortly.

“Offer me a drink” he stated, looking back to Chanyeol, again not asking just ordering.

Chanyeol nodded briefly, moving to the passenger seat and keeping the door open for Baekhyun to enter, so that he wouldn’t stain his expensive suit.

Chanyeol drove in silence through the slow traffic of Seoul, thanking heavens that they weren’t far from Loey’s.

Once there he took off the big bunch of keys and rustling until the right one, he opened the door of the bar, blindly moving to the control panel and switching on only the needed lights.

“It looks so strange with all the lights out” Baekhyun commented following him and Chanyeol let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head and moving behind the counter before looking at him.

“So, Mr. Byun, what can I serve you?” Chanyeol asked him, picking up a blender from behind him and opening the storage where they had the ice.

“That strawberry drink you made me the first night I came here” Baekhyun replied honestly, sitting on the high stool in front of Chanyeol’s counter.

Chanyeol was surprised by the request, but after all it wouldn’t be that shocking.

He wanted to throw it again at Chanyeol.

Exactly like Jaehyun’s brother did those years ago.

And Chanyeol was ready.

“Coming in a second” he replied without faltering and starting to prepare the drink.

They really arrived in the end.

Chanyeol put on hold the whole moving to another building because Baekhyun occupied all his free time so he didn’t have time to catch up with papers and so on.

But his main thought wasn’t that.

In the last week, all his thoughts were on Baekhyun and Baekhyun and… Baekhyun.

How impossible was for them to make it out alive and not hurting.

Mainly Chanyeol.

Because he knew that Baekhyun wasn’t in love with him and the only feelings he had toward Chanyeol were hatred and will of revenge.

All that farce being nothing but a way to hurt him more in the end.

Him being nice, going out together, speaking hours about everything and nothing.

Fake.

“You know…” Baekhyun started saying leaning his head on his hand and observing Chanyeol mixing things and preparing his drink.

Chanyeol hummed shortly in reply, glancing at him and god if he was beautiful.

Chanyeol already missed him.

Because that period, even though short, with Baekhyun was… the best Chanyeol ever had.

He never thought to fall in love with that small nerdy guy he bullied in high school.

That soft, cute, short, beautiful nerdy guy.

The one who he never realized he was in love with also so many years ago.

And that now was such a stunning, handsome, confident man, so successful in his life, having a respectable place in society and wellness enough to invest his finances.

“When I knew that you were the one renting this place, I thought I hit the lotto” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol nodded shortly, letting him speak and explain what he wanted to.

“Park Chanyeol, the one who ruined my teenage years. The one I always despised for so many years” Baekhyun continued, stare not leaving Chanyeol who instead lowered his eyes, focusing on the cocktail he was doing.

“I’m still sorry…” Chanyeol whispered but Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head.

“Let me finish, Chanyeol” he retorted immediately and Chanyeol nodded, biting down his bottom lip.

“I… was happy while you were around, those times that you came to me after that Minhyuk went away or before he arrived. It felt… nice” Baekhyun started saying again, for the first time speaking about what really happened for him, his side of the story.

The part that Chanyeol never saw nor knew.

So he simply stayed silent letting Baekhyun speak up about whatever he wanted to tell him.

Baekhyun moved his hand, fingers carding through his hair, pulling it back, stare moving out of the big windows, lights reflecting in his eyes, slightly glassy.

“And that afternoon. When my world ended, you were there. You held me between your arms, letting me cry. I… thought you did it because maybe you cared about me. Because maybe, after all, you were the only one slightly human between all of them” Baekhyun breathed, stare not leaving the lights outside like he wanted to focus on everything except Chanyeol being there near him.

And Chanyeol could _feel_ how hurt Baekhyun was.

How sad it was during high school as at that moment too.

“And then, the following day, like nothing happened, almost like the previous afternoon didn’t mean a single thing to you, you let your friends humiliate me in front of all the school. But most importantly, you… you told me that you being around was just a joke. Something to please your friends, not caring if you would hurt me or not. Or better, knowing that it would hurt like crazy” Baekhyun let out lowly, voice cold and distant, almost like he wasn’t speaking of something that happened to him, of how much he hurt in the past or how much he hated Chanyeol for that.

And Chanyeol wanted to tell him that it wasn’t like, but before he wanted to let him finish.

“That’s why I thought that life was giving me a chance to hurt you, to pay you back with your same coin” Baekhyun stated shortly, bringing his stare back to Chanyeol who was almost done with the drink.

Baekhyun clicked his tongue, shaking his head before continuing to speak.

“However, when we met again, when we spoke again, you were so different from that memory in my past. Understanding, kind, always smiling and affable with guests and with me, even when I threw you a drink in front of your personnel and customers” Baekhyun stated now looking at Chanyeol, eyes observing him, and Chanyeol felt almost naked under that stare.

Like Baekhyun was analyzing and scrutinizing him.

“And then you told me that you were sorry and that you would do whatever to pay back the pain you gave me. To settle a debt old years” Baekhyun whispered, tone getting lower and lower, stare not leaving Chanyeol neither when the latter put the drink in front of him.

Baekhyun didn’t touch it nor made the gesture to near it.

“It was the only thing I could do, Baekhyun” Chanyeol honestly replied but Baekhyun shook his head, making him gesture to listen until the end.

“You are so… selfless with me. Completely accepting all I asked you to do, even the most unreasonable requests, even standing formal clothes when you clearly stated that you hate them. Going with me to fancy restaurants even though you prefer small bars and local stores” Baekhyun continued briefly, picking the short plastic straw in the drink and stirring the pink frizzy liquid inside the glass.

“I… didn’t notice it until that night that I forced sex on you. But you told me something that slapped me and made me realize what was happening and how I wanted to finish this thing with you” Baekhyun stated picking up the drink in his hand and Chanyeol closed his eyes, readying himself to receive another cold drink on his face and shirt like last time, but this time it didn’t happen and when he opened his eyes shortly, quickly glancing toward Baekhyun, he was sipping the drink slowly, cheeks gently blushed.

“Go out with me. For real” Baekhyun stated making Chanyeol’s eyes widened immediately unbelieving of his own ears.

“C-Come again?” his first sentence was because, what the hell was happening?

It must be another prank.

Something that Baekhyun prepared for him, to make it hurt more.

Like a small brief ray of hope before the stabbing pain right in his chest.

“I’m…” Baekhyun started even though he stopped and inhaled deeply, putting down the drink on the counter, closing his eyes for a second before looking back toward Chanyeol.

“You remembered that I loved strawberries. Someone who hurt me willingly would never remember. You never hurt me while we were together now. And when you did it in high school was because you were afraid. After all, you didn’t want to be alone and because it was too early for you to accept that you probably liked men too” Baekhyun started saying, tone lower than before, analyzing things like he was speaking of figures and finance, like one of his cases, the only difference the still present soft blush on his cheeks and the fondness in his stare.

“From when we met again, you never treated me badly, nor had bad words for me. You were accepting and supportive of what, who, I became in these years. You took in everything even what you didn’t deserve because clearly, the mistakes of the past weighted oh so much on your conscience. Probably more than it did for me. Because I eventually moved on from it, instead for you it was always there, plaguing you. I… talked with Sehunnie, your second in command” Baekhyun continued explaining, a soft smile appearing on his lips and Chanyeol’s eyes went even wider in perplexity, not knowing that he and Sehun talked about Chanyeol when he wasn’t around.

And he feared what Sehun could have told him.

“He said that in your past there was for sure someone that signed it, enough to make you unable to peacefully living your relationship and your love. He told me that… you feel you are not deserving to be loved, in your opinion” Baekhyun whispered softly, making Chanyeol huff, shifting his stare away, feeling tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

He told those things to Sehun because he considered him a friend not because he could tell them to Baekhyun.

Not because he could put on display all of Chanyeol’s emotions and past scars.

But Baekhyun was already easing him again, even before he could open the mouth to retort something.

“And I didn’t want to believe it. It was too… sad. Something that didn’t make any sense. Why should you behave like that? Why were you still hurting while I moved on from it? I put on a scene with you Chanyeol, my life is… difficult but for a thousand other reasons, not because of what happened at that time. I… learned to love myself and to accept what happened in the past. Why you didn’t?” he asked him softly, and this time he wanted a reply from Chanyeol, he was expecting it, looking at him in waiting.

“I was shit during high school. As you said it was all because I was unsure of myself, I wanted to be accepted even when I knew that it was wrong what we, I, did to you. But not a single one of those times I came to you, just to talk, talking about series or music, was fake to me. I… thought I fell in love with you even though I didn’t want to admit it because it wasn’t possible that I, of all the people, was gay” Chanyeol started saying, finally coming clean too with his own memories and past, all he felt and mistook, not telling it to Baekhyun when it was the time.

“And even that last time. My… heart broke for you. I didn’t want to see you like that. My hug was real and I wanted it. I should have protected you from whatever was happening, not being the cause of it. And instead, I stabbed you even deeper the following day, letting you think that I didn’t want any of that. That I wasn’t in love, that I didn’t want to protect you, to take your side and tell them to fuck off and let you alone” Chanyeol continued, fingers messing up his styled hair, making it fall messily on his forehead.

His mind was a mess, but that was the last time he had to come clean with Baekhyun.

“I lived in the US for a while and, I don’t know, the conclusion that I was gay came by itself. However, each time I almost was there to get a serious relationship, the only thing I could think of was you, that small soft-looking nerd I hurt in high school and I felt like I didn’t deserve love. Because why should I? When I hurt you so much just because I was a coward?” Chanyeol added, letting out a soft chuckle, shaking his head, and moving again his stare outside of the windows.

He hurt a lot at that moment, going back to all his feelings and emotions, to all he felt in those years, telling it to Baekhyun who was the source and the solutions to all of that.

“And when you, we, met again, I know that this was the only possibility that life was giving me. To let you hurt me as much as I did, just to settle down something that went on for too many years. That plagued me so deeply, piercing through my very core” Chanyeol muttered lowly, voice no more than a soft breath even in the silence of the club.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun started but Chanyeol shook his head, gently stopping him with a gesture of his hand.

“I am not the victim here nor I want your pity. I brought it up to myself. So let me finish my side of the story and then finally free me of this pain” Chanyeol stated, quickly glancing toward him, feeling tears forming in his eyes, so he shifted it immediately away again.

“I don’t know how it happened, really. I don’t know. But I fell in love with you during these fifteen days. You are so stunning, clever, smart, beautiful, fascinating, charming, amicable, kind and… should I go on? Life wasn’t giving me the possibility to fix things with you. You are my punishment, Baekhyun. The one I want, now as during high school knowing it or not, and I won’t ever be able to have for me. Because you are not for me to touch, to reach, to _love_. And you showed it to me that night you asked me for sex. You didn’t force it on me, because I would have found a way to refuse it if I didn’t really want it. But I wanted to hold you, at least one time. Even when the result was… _hurtful_. You were so beautiful, so sexy, so erotic yet I managed to do or say something that hurt you once again, that made you distant again from me. And there I knew that for how much I could ever want you, you are not for me. You are out of my league, unreachable and untouchable. So…” Chanyeol stated almost in one breath, voice wavering, almost broken, feeling his emotions overflowing so he gulped them back with the lump he felt in his throat, trying to steady his voice and looking finally back to Baekhyun.

“So break up with me. Hurt me like I deserve and then exit from my life forever. I… will move with Loey’s in few weeks not more. Time to fill the papers” Chanyeol concluded, bowing deeply in front of Baekhyun, simply praying that that was the right way, that Baekhyun would accept his poor excuse of apologies and story.

Hoping that things would become better from that moment on, even without Baekhyun.

Even if it hurt oh so damn much.

There was a moment of silence and then softly, tentatively, almost timidly, he felt Baekhyun’s fingers caressing his hair.

“R-Raise your head, Chanyeol. _Please_ ” he whispered, voice low and when Chanyeol did as told, he met Baekhyun’s glassy stare, myriad of feelings passing through them.

“That night…” Baekhyun started saying, voice cracking and he drank shortly before speaking up again.

“That night… held a different meaning for us, apparently” Baekhyun inhaled deeply, shaking his head, messing his hair too.

“I… you probably noted it too, I’m used to have control over everything. And sex is not different. It’s… boring, plain, I look for it when I have shitty days just because the _filling_ sensation makes me relieve some stress” Baekhyun started explaining, finger playing between them, gripping and releasing few times.

Chanyeol almost found him _cute_.

“And I expected it to be the same, that night too. For how much good laid you could be, what could be different?” Baekhyun asked even though it was a rhetorical question.

“Instead, you were… caring. You respected me, you didn’t impose yourself on me, pacing up with me even if your words echoed differently inside me. The first hint was when you asked me when it was the last time I _let_ someone finger myself. I… think I never did after the times when I was younger? Since when I have my own company surely not. And that made me think. But what made me think more was your answer when I asked you why you weren’t forcing your own pace inside me, why you weren’t taking what you obviously wanted _oh so much_ ” Baekhyun added, voice getting lower and lower, stare moving on his fingers and never going back to Chanyeol again.

And Chanyeol frowned shortly.

He knew what he replied but how that made Baekhyun _think_?

And what he realized?

“You told me you didn’t want to hurt me. No one ever told it to me. Even in that situation even when _I_ was putting myself in my first place, always _I_ was the only thing in your mind. You cared about me more than anything else, even when I told you that I liked it rough and you could have taken whatever you wanted from me, I was allowing you to. But you put my own pleasure and comfort in the first place” Baekhyun whispered but Chanyeol let out a short chuckle, shaking his head and attracting Baekhyun’s perplexed, attentive stare.

“And such a great result I had! You got just colder, riding me so frigidly and with so little pleasure that I… never felt that bad after having sex with someone. So I really did a…” Chanyeol explained, clicking his tongue, but Baekhyun pushed his hands on Chanyeol’s mouth, reaching over the counter, shaking his head too.

“I was scared! You really cared about me and I… was feeling something for you and I-I… I didn’t know what to do!” Baekhyun exclaimed, cheeks glowing red and eyes glassy, clearly still unable to process properly everything.

Chanyeol though shook his head, taking Baekhyun’s wrists in his hands and pulling them off from his mouth.

“So what now? Do you want to stay for the sex? For the comfort feeling you felt on that night? Just because I’m kinder than your other partners until now?” Chanyeol asked, slightly raising his voice too, but Baekhyun glared at him, flaringly.

“I’m trying to say that I fell in love with you, you idiot!” Baekhyun exploded, making Chanyeol’s eyes widened in surprise, lips parting and looking at Baekhyun like he just told him that pigs fly, that strawberry was a vegetable not a fruit and that Seoul was in the US.

“Y-You what?” he retorted but Baekhyun puffed his cheeks, adorably, moving his stare away.

“I told you that I want you to date me for real!” he objected immediately, freeing his hands from Chanyeol’s soft grip and sitting back properly on the stool, crossing his arms to his chest.

“I thought it was a joke. Something to make it more painful when you would finally throw that drink at me again, telling me that I’m a sucker and no one would ever love a man like me” Chanyeol whispered softly, leaning his head down a bit but making Baekhyun click his tongue.

“Come here” he stated, making Chanyeol gesture to turn around the counter and properly standing in front of Baekhyun.

And when Chanyeol did, with Baekhyun still sit on the high stool, they could talk eye to eye, even though Baekhyun’s legs didn’t reach the floor.

Chanyeol found it cute, _again_.

“First” Baekhyun started pushing his pointing finger in front of Chanyeol who jolted shortly at the gesture.

“I love your strawberry drink. Sorry for throwing it at you the first time we met. I… regret not drinking it that time because you never served it to me again and I didn’t want to ask it to you” Baekhyun stated softly, voice getting lower, plump bottom lip getting caught between his teeth.

_Adorable indeed_.

Chanyeol would die if Baekhyun continued pressing that soft, cute, adorable agenda on him.

However, he smiled softly.

“I would have done it for you, Baekhyun” he whispered, leaning his head on the side and making Baekhyun click his tongue.

“Yeah, because you are too good for your own self!” he retorted immediately, getting back to cold and scolding, making Chanyeol straighten his back, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry” he breathed but Baekhyun moved his fingers to his cheeks, pinching them gently.

“You shouldn’t. There’s nothing to be sorry about. And second,” he continued, transforming the gentle pinch into a caress, thumbs stroking Chanyeol’s cheeks lovingly.

“I think I’m _no one_. Because I’m in love with a man like you” he breathed softly, a timid smile appearing on his lips and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, astonishment and then glassy, finally breaking down a bit, covering his face with his hands, tension and sadness of those days finally getting relief, lifting the weight from Chanyeol’s chest.

And Baekhyun instead of telling him something because he was crying, he pulled himself near, closer to himself, circling with his arm his neck and patting on his shoulders, caressing his head, letting him cry, sobbing against his shoulders.

Chanyeol’s arms circled Baekhyun’s sides, pulling him near too and… it was true.

It was really true.

He could freely hug Baekhyun, feeling him near, making his heart bloom with happiness and warm feelings and it wasn’t a dream, right?

He muffled a small mantra of _I love you_ s against Baekhyun’s neck, inhaling his sweet cologne and feeling Baekhyun’s hands caressing his hair and reply to every single of his love declaration with an equally soft _love you too_.

Chanyeol didn’t know how long they stayed there, hugging each other but for sure until Chanyeol calmed down and even more than that.

“You okay?” Baekhyun softly asked him, caressing his cheek and making him look at him and Chanyeol moved shortly from him, just enough to look back at him in his eyes, meeting only softness and fondness.

“Yeah, I… I’m…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“You don’t have to apologize, Chanyeol” he whispered, smile not faltering on his lips and Chanyeol bit his bottom lip looking at him and, heavens if he loved that man!

“This is not a dream, right?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun pinched his cheeks not so kindly as before and earning himself a small _ouch_.

“What do you say?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol beamed at him, shaking his head.

“Can we really try it then?” Chanyeol whispered, stare looking in Baekhyun’s for a reply, for uncertainty but everything in Baekhyun’s stare was clear as he nodded.

“I… don’t know what people in a real relationship do, though. And I’m overworking asshole, annoyingly almost always right, over-focused on how we spend money and never was in a _real_ relationship for the past… fifteen years probably. So… are you sure I am the one for you?” Baekhyun asked him, voice gently wavering softly, eyes searching for Chanyeol’s too.

But Chanyeol smiled widely at him, eyes sparkling and caressing Baekhyun’s sides.

“And are you ready to have at your side someone who’s never there at night, except closing days, and before two am doesn’t come home? That live in a small excuse for a flat because never wanted to spend money to buy a new one? And that spend most time thinking about new recipes for his drinks? Over cuddly especially during winter and that won’t let you always have your own way in sex?” Chanyeol asked him, seeing Baekhyun’s cheeks taking a deep shade of red, coloring also his neck.

“I-I… Yeah, let’s try together?” he proposed softly, tone gentle and loving and Chanyeol still couldn’t believe it that he and Baekhyun really were about to start something _together_.

That they both had feelings for the other.

“You are so cute. Can I… kiss you?” Chanyeol whispered, moving his stare from Baekhyun’s eyes to his lips and vice versa, looking at him being the softest while he blushed even more before biting shortly his lips.

“Why are you so embarrassing? We are grown-up adults! Shut up and kiss me” he pouted but even before Baekhyun could finish his sentence, Chanyeol was already pressing his lips against Baekhyun’s, slowly kissing him, tentatively moving on Baekhyun’s lips, hands moving to cup his cheeks and making the contact slightly wetter, trying to understand how good it was for Baekhyun.

But Baekhyun hummed back softly, kissing him back, fingers gripping on Chanyeol’s shirt and pulling him near.

Baekhyun’s lips were so smooth and sweet that Chanyeol could die on them, so sinful and tempting.

He probably could kiss him all day long.

And Baekhyun seemed to think the same, since he gently licked Chanyeol’s bottom lip, pressing in, almost asking for an entrance that Chanyeol granted immediately, meeting his tongue with his own, playing around, making it even wetter, licking inside Baekhyun’s mouth, pressing their bodies better together, earning himself a soft low moan from Baekhyun.

“God, you don’t imagine how much I wanted this” Chanyeol breathed between their lips and Baekhyun chuckled softly, pecking on his lips before looking better at Chanyeol.

“I wanted it too. For being fake dating we kinda sucked. We never kissed, nor hugged and that only time we had sex we messed up things and it was awkward and hurtful for both” Baekhyun pouted softly, making Chanyeol scrunch his nose, realizing the same thing.

“And we didn’t even kiss while we had sex. Really, such a missed chance” he agreed, shaking his head, but Baekhyun bit his bottom lip.

“Well…” he started but Chanyeol immediately pushed his fingers on Baekhyun’s lips.

“Oh no, no. It’s not Saturday, tomorrow you have to go to work and tonight was a stressful night for both. I’m still afraid you will change your idea and throw me the rest of the strawberry cocktail” Chanyeol stated, making Baekhyun frown before he could stick out his tongue, licking Chanyeol’s fingers still on his mouth.

Chanyeol gasped in surprise, weirdly aroused by the gesture, but Baekhyun was smirking at him, that stunning, charming, fascinating smirk that stole Chanyeol’s heart.

“I love this too much to throw it at you” he retorted, picking up again and gently sucking from the straw, but making a great show for it, tongue gently licking it before his lips could close around it obscenely, sinfully slow, eyes not leaving Chanyeol’s.

“You are such a tease” Chanyeol groaned lowly, gently gripping at Baekhyun’s side, making him chuckle, but his arousal was still there, echoes of that night still wavering between them, looking for a proper resolution.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, carding his fingers through his hair.

“Let’s find a compromise” he stated and Baekhyun looked at him, sipping again from the straw, but his stare was focused now, interested.

“We won’t have sex tonight” he started saying and when Baekhyun was about to complain, Chanyeol pushed again his fingers on Baekhyun’s mouth, shutting him up.

“We will do something pleasant for both, but without penetration. I want our _real first time_ to be different compared to a quick fuck late at night in my bar” Chanyeol explained softly, hoping that Baekhyun could understand and agree with him.

Baekhyun finished his drink before nodding shortly.

“I… agree. I want it to be special too. So… what are you suggesting?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol smirked shortly toward him.

“You will have to let your control slip a bit, though” Chanyeol warned him and Baekhyun scrunched his nose but he still listened to what he was saying.

“Let me fuck your thighs while you admire our beautiful city lights?” Chanyeol proposed to him, head softly hinting toward the huge panoramic glasses that faced the city, and Baekhyun literally choked on his own breath.

He coughed shortly, hitting lightly his own chest, clearly totally unexpecting _that_ proposal.

“You, uhm, want to _fuck_ my thighs? With such a romantic and aesthetically pleasing view?” Baekhyun asked him, trying to understand if he got it right.

Chanyeol nodded shortly, caressing his cheeks before thumbing his bottom lip, pulling it softly.

“I want to feel your body near mine, Baekhyun. Consider it a slightly different mutual masturbation?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun sat down from the high stool.

“I… never let anyone do it to me. Usually, as I told you, I’m always in control of everything even during sex, so I have like zero knowledge of this. But I’m down with it” Baekhyun replied, nodding briefly and Chanyeol smiled softly at him.

“You don’t have to accept if you don’t want or you don’t feel like it, Baekhyun. I don’t want to force you nor to make you feel uncomfortable. What you want, when you want” Chanyeol reminded him but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“I want it” he assured him, a soft smile appearing on his lips and almost about like he was forgetting something he added, “and that will ease you up on me not throwing at you a strawberry drink tomorrow morning. I’m here to stay”.

Baekhyun was so steady, totally devoid of any wavering, doubt, unsureness that it made Chanyeol feel again how damn lucky he was.

Baekhyun loved him and wanted to prove it to him, letting Chanyeol take control of something Baekhyun never conceded before.

Chanyeol stretched his hand toward Baekhyun, a clear gesture for escorting him nearer to the big windows.

Baekhyun took it and followed him there.

With practically all the lights of the bar off except the ones on the counter, Seoul’s lights were even brighter and reflected their bodies pleasantly on the glasses.

“At your pace” Chanyeol reminded him again and Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, nodding.

Chanyeol moved his fingers to Baekhyun’s shirt, trembling and unsure.

“C-Can I… open it? I want to touch you even just a bit” Chanyeol whispered softly, biting his bottom lip and glancing toward Baekhyun who smiled at him softly, nodding.

“Don’t ask me everything, I will feel awkward. Just do it, if I don’t want or don’t like it, I’ll let you know, ‘kay?” Baekhyun retorted, fingers caressing his cheeks, trying to ease him and heavens why Chanyeol’s hands were trembling at the only idea of touching Baekhyun?

He felt so weird, almost like that was his very first time.

And maybe, for some reason, it was.

However, he nodded softly, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, putting all the possible care in what he was doing, revealing the milky skin, almost pearly under the silvery city lights.

And for how much Chanyeol simply wanted to help him laying down, and taking his time with him, he knew that that wasn’t the right moment nor place.

So, he slowly hinted at the glass in front of them and Baekhyun bit his lips, turning toward it and leaning his hands on it, taking the hint way too quickly.

Chanyeol looked at their reflection on the glass, even if all his attention was on Baekhyun’s amazing body, his expression who glanced at him through the glass, how his lips were glossy and deep pink and the pleasant bulge in the front of his trousers.

Chanyeol’s hands immediately moved to his sides, gently caressing them over the thin shirt, seeing Baekhyun shortly bite down his lips, skin erupting in goosebumps and trembling softly under his touches.

“You look so beautiful, Baekhyun” Chanyeol breathed softly, pressing his lips on his nape, gently kissing and licking that part, making Baekhyun groan lowly.

“It feels so strange” Baekhyun let out briefly, voice trembling shortly and Chanyeol pressed a quick kiss on his neck.

“Because you are not used to let someone touch you this freely? Give you what your body wants without being it confined in the restraint of your self-control?” Chanyeol asked him shortly, fingers gently caressing his abdomen and reaching his nipples, gently tumbling them between his fingers.

Baekhyun groaned lowly, briefly closing his eyes and fingers pressing harder against the cold glass.

“Why you are so damn right every time? I hate it when you can read me this effortlessly” Baekhyun complained shortly, reopening his eyes just to look at Chanyeol’s reflection in the glass and Chanyeol hummed shortly, pressing his lips again on his neck, fingers not leaving his hardening buds, playing with them, feeling him shiver and quivering at each of his touches.

“I like everything about you, Baekhyun, your whole being is calling for me and I like to observe people and understand them. And it’s so clear that you want only control over everything, _especially_ things you can’t control. Like someone touching you this freely without simply obeying your orders or letting you take the lead. Even though I would like to see you take the lead and _use_ me just to your pleasure. That would be so fucking sexy” Chanyeol breathed against his neck, slowly licking it, reaching his ear and gently biting it, earning himself a soft gasp, Baekhyun not expecting it.

“You are unfair, Chanyeol” Baekhyun groaned in reply, cheeks staining red and only quickly glancing again at their reflections, way too focused on Chanyeol’s fingers on his nipples and not to let himself go too much.

Chanyeol, though, bit him hard on his nape, sucking a red-blooming hickey and making Baekhyun’s breath itch in his throat in surprise.

“ _Unfair_? I’m restraining myself Baekhyun because you don’t know how much I would like to simply finger you open and thrust inside you, forgetting about everything else, but we need to take things slower than that” Chanyeol whispered near his ear and pinching harder Baekhyun’s nipples making him bite his bottom lips down, hardly muffling down a moan.

“Why?” he asked shortly, imperceptibly arching his back against the not anymore gentle touches on his torso and nipples.

“Because we will make love only when you will earnestly ask for it, wanting because you can’t take anymore, because you want me as I do and not for a mere physical relief but because you _really_ just want us to live that moment” Chanyeol replied again honestly, and there was no need to hide their feelings anymore, not if they wanted to make things go in the right way.

And from the glasses he could see Baekhyun’s lips parting in surprise before he could smile softly, shaking his head.

“You are really something else, Chanyeol” he breathed softly and it was so sweet that Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile too, placing a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s neck.

“I still want you, though” he concluded, moving his hand on Baekhyun’s side and pulling him nearer to himself, grinding his erection against Baekhyun’s clothed ass, making him hardly repress a moan, once again.

“C-Chanyeol” Baekhyun muttered and when he made a gesture to bring his hand to his mouth, helping to shut himself down, Chanyeol’s hand reached his on the glass and kept it there.

“Not this time” he breathed, pressing better against Baekhyun’s body, making their shapes adhere with each other and finally hearing Baekhyun’s low, sultry voice letting out a clear moan.

“Your voice is so sinful, Baekhyun. Don’t hide it from me” Chanyeol stated, gripping harder on his nipples before moving it down Baekhyun’s torso, hips and then on his erection, gently gripping it, making Baekhyun arch his back, quivering, glancing at Chanyeol through their reflections.

“You have weird effects on me, Chanyeol. Why are you running this deep in me?” Baekhyun let out, spreading slightly his fingers just to grip better on Chanyeol’s, parting his lips and fluttering his eyes closed enjoying Chanyeol’s warmth on himself more than he would ever admit out loud.

Chanyeol kissed sweetly his nape, feeling him start grinding slowly against his fingers and Chanyeol didn’t even think of leaving nor his hand on the window nor Baekhyun’s growing erection still trapped in his trousers.

Baekhyun started thrusting more toward Chanyeol’s touches, clearly wanting that sensation more and more.

“You are teasing me now, Chanyeol” Baekhyun breathed, arching again his back against Chanyeol’s almost-there presence on his back, and Chanyeol really had to do his best not to simply push down Baekhyun’s trousers and taking him there.

“Tell me you don’t like it and I will stop” Chanyeol retorted shortly but his fingers finally moved on the buttons of Baekhyun’s trousers, opening them and revealing the soft cotton that still covered his shaft, spotting a wet splotch on the top of it.

“You look so wanting, Baek. You want this so much?” Chanyeol asked gently in his ear, before slightly biting it and moving his fingers again on Baekhyun’s erection, slowly stroking it, earning himself another muffled down a moan.

Baekhyun shook his head, fingers gripping harder on Chanyeol’s.

“More than this. I want you so much” Baekhyun admitted lowly, biting down his bottom lip and quickly glancing at Chanyeol through the reflection on the glasses.

Chanyeol stroked him again, kissing his neck before pushing down both his trousers and boxer, revealing milky thighs and already fully erected dick, in a complete display for Chanyeol to see.

“Ah, look at you, so gorgeous” Chanyeol breathed, slowly appreciating all he was seeing, but he knew that that would probably made Baekhyun frown and dismiss the appreciation quickly.

“Chanyeol…” he groaned lowly, clearly getting impatient too, and Chanyeol knew that for that night he couldn’t pull the rope too much.

It was already a miracle whatever was happening and how Baekhyun was letting him touch and take care of him as he pleased.

Chanyeol was grateful, truly.

“You have a condom or…?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun hummed briefly even though he was frowning.

“It won’t fit you, no?” Baekhyun replied but Chanyeol smiled softly at him through the glass of the windows.

“It’s for you, baby. We don’t want to make a mess, right?” Chanyeol continued, placing soft kisses on Baekhyun’s neck and Baekhyun let out a brief, unbelieving chuckle.

“You are the best really” he concluded before moving and almost obscenely leaning down to simply picking up his wallet from the back pocket of his trousers, laying on the ground.

He took off also a mono-dose of lube too, giving it to Chanyeol who took it, biting his bottom lip and glancing already wanting toward Baekhyun.

“Thank you” he whispered and Baekhyun smirked shortly, before tearing the foil package and rolling the condom on his own shaft, tugging it slowly, just to be sure that it was hard and ready enough.

Chanyeol groaned at the motion, wondering how it would be of doing that very same thing on Baekhyun but not stopping as he did, but simply stroke him to completion, seeing his beautiful face carried away in pleasure.

Chanyeol picked up his own too, quickly disposing of his trousers and boxer, revealing his erection, equally hardened up, and rolling the larger condom on it, stroking it before his hands found again their ways on Baekhyun’s sides.

“You look amazing and your thighs… I swear I could die on them. I wish I could bite and suck hickeys on them, covering them with red and purple marks. God, it would be so beautiful” Chanyeol groaned lowly, setting again their position as before, but this time his erection was almost naked against Baekhyun’s ass and back.

He could _feel_ Baekhyun’s warmth near him.

Baekhyun groaned lowly, arching his back and pressing better against him.

“Would you stop telling me what you _would_ do to me and hurry up doing it?” Baekhyun asked lowly, teeth gently grazing his bottom lip and looking at Chanyeol shortly.

Chanyeol smiled, nodding.

“You were even too good for tonight, letting me touch you like this” Chanyeol praised him softly and even before Baekhyun could reply something, _whatever_ , Chanyeol poured a bit of lube on his erected shaft and thrusted it between thighs, without any further notice, moving both his hands on Baekhyun’s hips, gripping.

He didn’t even have to ask Baekhyun to squeeze his thighs together to provide them more friction, because Baekhyun did it already, probably unconsciously, making Chanyeol moan lowly near his ear before he could bite him again on his nape.

“Ah, so good. I love your thighs, Baekhyun. They are really perfection” Chanyeol whispered, starting to thrust between them, pace slightly picking up, and hearing Baekhyun let out a low moan, hands leaning again against the window, trying to balance his weight and Chanyeol’s thrusts.

He moaned lowly already at the third push, thrashing his head back, completely gluing himself to Chanyeol, looking for more friction, more contact, more, more, more…

“Look at you, Baekhyun, don’t tear your stare away. Look at how sinfully gorgeous you look. How you are almost pornographically moaning, just for _this_. I wonder what will happen when I’ll be inside you once again” Chanyeol breathed again, starting to thrust slightly faster between his thighs and Baekhyun moaned lowly, starting to push back, but clearly not exactly satisfied by the absence of insertion not contact.

But it didn’t last much, since Chanyeol’s hand reached for Baekhyun’s erection and started to stroke it, following the same pace he had for his thrusts between Baekhyun’s beautiful and plump thighs.

Baekhyun moaned loudly, hand trying to grasp on the window without much success and sliding down, looking for a better way to keep his balance.

“I wish I could simply watch you unravel beneath me, pleading for something more, stuffed with myself inside you” Chanyeol continued lowly and, woah, he never felt his climax building up that fast.

He felt himself already leaking and so near already that he was scared about the reaction his body had.

But he simply let himself go a bit more, trying to understand if Baekhyun was almost there too or not.

And Baekhyun’s signals were more than clear.

“Ah, fuck, Chanyeol, more. I would like the same too… I so regret that night, not being able to appreciate and enjoy all of you inside me” Baekhyun muttered in reply, moving one of his hands to blindly reach for Chanyeol’s hair, not so gently pulling him closer.

“I won’t make you wait too much” Baekhyun groaned, moans leaving his lips probably without his consent.

Chanyeol groaned again, biting harder on his nape and sucking another hickey.

“Let’s focus on this before. Make me feel you. I want to feel you come and call my name” Chanyeol almost ordered him, feeling his orgasm drawing closer and closer, earning himself a soft whimper.

“Fuck them harder then, Chanyeol. Do it… make me scream your name” Baekhyun whispered shortly, pressing against the taller’s thrusts.

And Chanyeol didn’t let him repeat himself.

He simply started a faster pace, building up and up, feeling Baekhyun wavering and shivering against him, all tensed in how beautiful and perfect that moment was.

And how much he wanted to come.

“-Yeol, please, more” he moaned lowly, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hair, and Chanyeol obeyed, thrusting harder and faster even when he himself couldn’t keep it much more anymore.

He was feeling it coming.

So he stroked Baekhyun’s erection faster, quicker and Baekhyun moaned loudly, throwing his head back, freely enjoying the touches, abused lips parted in what was the most sinful moan Chanyeol ever heard.

“C-Chanyeol” he moaned again, finally coming inside the condom and, heavens, he was so beautiful and so perfect that Chanyeol simply felt that it was too much and came too, groaning against Baekhyun’s neck, eyes fluttering closed just for a second since he didn’t want to miss the vision of Baekhyun completely, utterly, fucked up.

His cheeks were deep pink and his hair a mess, but to Chanyeol he was the most perfect man in the world.

“I love you, Baekhyun” he breathed against his nape, placing soft butterfly kisses over there.

Baekhyun nodded shortly, fingers gently caressing Chanyeol’s hair, softly, delicately, so tenderly it was difficult to imagine he was the one tugging so hard no more than two minutes before.

“Love you too. Took us enough to realize but I’m glad we are here now” Baekhyun breathed making Chanyeol smile, snuggling his nose in Baekhyun’s neck.

“Right? Now though… Let’s clean up and let me drive you home? Or you came with the car?” Chanyeol proposed to him, seeing Baekhyun’s cheeks gently getting redder in his reflection.

And even before he could enquire, Baekhyun nodded softly.

“I-I… came with the taxi exactly because I hoped things could go well between us even though I didn’t imagine _this well_ ” Baekhyun explained honestly, making Chanyeol chuckle softly, nodding quickly.

“Even better then, no?” Chanyeol concluded, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his and pressing a soft kiss on it, making Baekhyun bit his lips, shifting his stare away but nearing Chanyeol.

“Take me home?” he whispered, cheeks slightly flushed and a small smile on his lips, enough to make Chanyeol wondering again how lucky he was to have that chance with Baekhyun.

First weeks together for real were… awkward, in a word.

Chanyeol still couldn’t believe it that Baekhyun really wanted that.

That Baekhyun was willing to be in a relationship with him for real.

And clearly, Baekhyun was wondering _how_ to be in a _real relationship_ since he never had a proper one since forever, always relying on one-night stands and only sex-related affairs.

That night, almost ten days of awkward and embarrassing moments later, Baekhyun was sitting at the counter of Loey’s sipping his drink when Rose came in and sat next to him, flipping her hair in annoyance.

“Loey, give me something strong. And are you free tonight after you close?” Rose asked him, making Chanyeol frown shortly, shaking his head.

“Your drink is on the way, Miss Rose. But no, I’m not free after closing up” Chanyeol replied honestly, seeing Rose pouting, pushing her bottom lip out and widening her eyes, trying to convince him to agree with whatever she was proposing.

“Please, can’t you bring me home? You always refused me… just for tonight?” she asked voice all cutely, high-pitched and pleading but Chanyeol was already shaking his head again.

“Miss Rose, please don’t insist. I never accepted, I won’t do it tonight” Chanyeol retorted again, scrunching his nose and quickly glancing toward Baekhyun who clicked his tongue though, shifting his stare away.

He was annoyed.

_A lot_.

And Chanyeol didn’t know why.

He didn’t arrive in a good mood to start with, and exactly when Chanyeol finally was managing to make him open up, Rose arrived, reclaiming his attention.

Chanyeol wasn’t happy about it but he couldn’t ignore Rose.

She was a guest nevertheless.

“I’ll drive you home” Baekhyun stated out of the blue, smirking with his fake yet charming smile of his, making Chanyeol frown.

They planned to spend some time together after the bar closing hours and Chanyeol looked forward to that.

And… _drive you home_?

Which were Baekhyun’s intentions?

Chanyeol didn’t react, though.

What was he supposed to say?

“Ah, Mr. Byun, that’s so kind of you, I appreciate it!” Rose stated all smiley and giddy and why Chanyeol felt upset by the fact that Rose went with Baekhyun’s proposal.

He got silent and simply focused on his activities in preparing new drinks that Sehun asked him to do.

Chanyeol wasn’t much happy with it.

But Baekhyun didn’t make any gesture toward him, trying to understand if he was okay with it or not.

A thing that got Chanyeol thinking.

Maybe after all it was all a dream and Baekhyun was only experimenting with new ways to hurt him?

All that was in those days, that night’s discourse.

Everything.

Maybe Chanyeol was just once again blinded by Baekhyun’s amazing personality and charming self and didn’t realize it was all fake.

Because he wanted it to be true and Baekhyun instead wanted only to take his revenge as he wanted in the very first place.

Chanyeol didn’t say anything though.

Simply let Baekhyun do as he pleased and, after that around midnight Rose went away with Baekhyun, he sighed deeply, realizing that he was holding it up to that very moment.

He didn’t even know why he was so _disappointed._

He just deluded himself, all those words Baekhyun told him probably were just for giving Chanyeol hope in something that could never be.

And he hoped in that.

He really did.

For those few days, he really thought he and Baekhyun could build something.

He wanted to.

But maybe for Baekhyun was the same as before.

He sighed deeply, shaking his head, thankful that everybody went away already and he was alone in the bar.

He prepared himself a drink too, long and bitter, standing in front of that same big window where he had a moment with Baekhyun slightly more than a week before.

It still felt like a dream.

A dream that maybe wasn’t that sweet and pinkish as Chanyeol hoped for.

“You know it’s not good to drink alone?” a way too well-known voice asked him from the other side of the room, making Chanyeol turn around slowly, frowning seeing Baekhyun walking toward him, perfect as he was before, pearl grey shirt slightly opened on his collarbones and dark grey suit gently caressing his shapes.

Baekhyun was literally a walking dream for Chanyeol.

The only one he was so deeply and unavoidably linked and attracted to.

“I thought you wouldn’t come back” Chanyeol replied honestly making him frown, shaking his head, reaching him, and standing in front of him.

“Why?” he asked arching his eyebrow and taking Chanyeol’s glass from his hand and shortly sipping it but making immediately a face, scrunching his nose in distaste.

“Ugh, bitter” he commented, making Chanyeol huff a chuckle even though the short smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“What’s happening?” Baekhyun asked him, giving him back the glass and caressing Chanyeol’s cheek slowly, thumb resting on his cheekbone.

“What are we? You… did you change idea? In the end I’m just your hurtful past?” Chanyeol breathed, voice getting lower eyes searching for Baekhyun’s that went wider, sparkling of thousand different emotions.

He was so pretty that Chanyeol simply wanted to lean down and kiss him slowly, passionately, but he waited for Baekhyun’s reply.

“W-What? I’m sorry, I know I’m not the warmest person ever and it’s uhm… difficult to behave like _people-in-a-damn-relationship_ do, but I’m trying my best. Did I… say or do something that gave you weird vibes?” Baekhyun asked him worried, hand immediately leaving Chanyeol’s face, preoccupied with the sudden serious discourse.

Chanyeol though shook his head shortly, before hinting toward the entrance of the club.

“Miss Rose. Why you drove her home? She’s… annoying and awfully good with men. Reason why I never accepted a single of her invitations and…” Chanyeol started explaining but Baekhyun’s fingers pressed on his lips quickly, shutting him up.

“You are _jealous_ of Rose?” Baekhyun asked him, frowning deeper, trying to understand what was happening.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, taking Baekhyun’s fingers in his, interlacing them and bringing them away from his lips but closer to his heart, pulling Baekhyun nearer.

“Of whoever can take you away from me” Chanyeol breathed softly, looking at him in the eyes, meeting again his stare, which was even wider than before.

“Chanyeol, love, no…” Baekhyun whispered shaking his head and when Chanyeol tried to interject something, even though he was more than perplexed by the lovely nickname, Baekhyun spoke up again.

“You are the only one I want near. You and you only, now that I found you again, I won’t let you go and won’t let anyone take me anywhere far from you” Baekhyun muttered, getting even closer to Chanyeol than before, literally flushing his body against Chanyeol’s.

Chanyeol’s eyes went even wider in surprise but Baekhyun’s next words were even more shocking.

“And I drove Miss Rose at home just to state my _ownership_ on you if you want to know. I’m not happy to admit it but it was only to tell her to let go of whatever idea she could have on you because one, you are gay, second and most important, you are no one else’s but mine” Baekhyun declared, voice getting lower and shortly tipping on his feet, just to press his forehead with Chanyeol’s.

“Put it inside your head, Chanyeol. I. Am. In. Love. With. You. And I mean it. I want things to go in the right direction, even if I don’t know which one it is. But you are the only one I want near me. You and no one other than you” Baekhyun stated again and Chanyeol couldn’t resist him anymore, arm circling his waist and pulling him near, finally pushing his lips on Baekhyun’s, kissing him passionately, slowly, saliva making it wet and hot and god, Chanyeol could kiss Baekhyun for days without complaining or getting tired a single instant.

“I love you, babe, love you so much” Chanyeol whispered softly between their jointed lips, caressing his hands up and down Baekhyun’s sides, feeling him shiver.

“I love you too” he breathed back in their kisses and Chanyeol was so relieved and pleased about whatever was happening at that moment that it felt like his whole soul was rejoicing.

They simply stood in front of each other, exchanging soft kisses for few minutes before Baekhyun could lean his head shortly on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Don’t take any appointment Monday” Baekhyun whispered softly, making Chanyeol frown shortly before he could nod, arms gently hugging him better and pulling him near himself.

“Where are we going?” Chanyeol asked him shortly, hands gently caressing his back, up and down, feeling Baekhyun easing in the embrace and snuggling better in Chanyeol’s warmth.

“Dress nicely” Baekhyun simply replied and Chanyeol chuckled softly, pressing a gentle kiss on top of his head, inhaling deeply Baekhyun’s strawberry shampoo scent.

“So secretive” Chanyeol made him notice but Baekhyun didn’t say anything, simply stood there enjoying the moment and Chanyeol did the same.

And after that long moment, they decided to part their ways since both came with their own cars and had plans for the day after.

Chanyeol though was so glad about how that day turned out.

Baekhyun was really as serious as he was for that relationship and its success.

And they were finally walking on that same path.

As Baekhyun asked him, he didn’t take any other appointment for Monday, letting his schedule open being it the club closure day.

He picked up Baekhyun at six-thirty as per his request and Baekhyun looked stunning as usual, dark blue velvet suit and hair styled prettily.

However, he seemed a bit tired, almost fatigued.

“Hey, are you fine?” Chanyeol asked him softly, looking at him sitting down in his car, and Baekhyun simply nodded shortly, pulling at the safety belt.

“Yeah, just a bit of mess at work” he replied softly almost not giving it a thought but to Chanyeol he clearly was tired.

He hummed briefly before starting the engine of the car, biting his bottom lip.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go and…?” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head.

“You are worrying about nothing, Chanyeol. Really, I’m fine, let’s go” he concluded and Chanyeol inhaled again but decided to drive off the parking place even though he wasn’t convinced about it.

Baekhyun seemed to be his usual being, despite the tiredness, and talked normally with Chanyeol until the restaurant and even once there they just went on normally like it would be one of the many dates they had in the past or from when they started dating _for real_.

At a certain point, though, Baekhyun’s phone rang attracting his attention and making him smile softly, picking up the call.

“Hey sweetheart” he greeted and Chanyeol scrunched his nose at the lovely nickname.

Baekhyun didn’t even call Chanyeol _sweetheart_ despite being in a relationship.

Once for all, that night, he decided to know who was this _sweetheart_ Baekhyun was always receiving calls from.

“Oh, daddy got you a new dress and you can’t wait to show me? You’re so cute” Baekhyun breathed softly, smile tiredly appearing again on his lips, briefly closing his eyes.

He was so much more tired than what Chanyeol initially thought.

And that tone… who was he speaking to?

“Ah, no, sweetie, I can’t come tomorrow. I have to work, let’s say Friday?” he retorted when from the other line something more came up and then chuckled briefly, hinting a nod.

“Yes, yes, I won’t forget. And tell daddy I say hi, okay?” he concluded shortly, smile not leaving his lips and when he ended the phone call, he shook his head briefly.

“Sorry, my niece always makes me chuckle. She’s adorable” Baekhyun whispered pocketing his phone and stare moving again toward Chanyeol whose lips were parting in surprise.

Of all the things he was expecting, _niece_ probably was the last one.

“ _Niece_?” he echoed and Baekhyun frowned shortly, nodding briefly, picking up his phone once again and looking for something before showing it to Chanyeol.

On the screen, there was a picture of Baekhyun together with a beautiful girl who had more or less ten to twelve years, dressed in traditional Korean clothes probably for some ceremonies.

“She’s my brother’s daughter. I thought I mentioned her to you already…?” Baekhyun explained but Chanyeol was shaking his head shortly, perplexed.

The girl was oh so similar to Baekhyun she could be his female version at a younger age.

Baekhyun hummed, frown getting deeper on his forehead.

“And who do you think I was calling _sweetheart_ if not my adorable, lovely niece?” Baekhyun asked perplexed, scrunching his nose and Chanyeol hummed briefly, biting his bottom lip again.

“I-I… don’t know. I was a bit afraid to ask” he admitted making Baekhyun’s eyes go wider in astonishment especially since he was so admitting and sincere.

But then he let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head.

“Oh love, you are so cute. No, I don’t have a secret lover nor a second fiancé. You are the only one for me” Baekhyun stated like it was the most obvious question, making Chanyeol’s cheeks take fire at the sentence, so decided and blunt.

“You became awfully direct, and I love it” Chanyeol breathed, smiling toward Baekhyun who smiled softly back, fingertips gently pressing back in his temples, clearly tired.

“Baekhyun, we don’t have to stay for the dessert. You are so…” Chanyeol started saying, but Baekhyun almost glared at him.

“There are things I want to discuss with you tonight, Chanyeol. And dessert is the right moment to do so, since you love this place tiramisu and won’t complain nor retort while I’m speaking” Baekhyun blurted out and Chanyeol felt his cheeks warmer at the statement but also was curious about whatever Baekhyun wanted to talk about with him.

And a bit scared too since Baekhyun seemed to have programmed all of that way too carefully for speaking about nothing.

And when the dessert arrived and Chanyeol started eating, Baekhyun pulled off from his jacket a thick envelope.

“I thought a lot about it…” Baekhyun started saying, opening the envelope and picking up an equally thick pile of paper sheets and unfolding them on the table.

Chanyeol frowned shortly, taking another forkful of tiramisu and looking toward Baekhyun, waiting for him to speak up.

“I’d like you to sign these papers. They are the ownership of Loey’s” he stated and Chanyeol frowned deeply, trying to understand what Baekhyun was trying to say with that sentence but only when he pressed the papers toward Chanyeol and he finally took them up, reading them he understood what Baekhyun was saying.

He shook immediately his head, refusing the idea.

“B-Baek, what?” he stated looking at the papers and… Baekhyun was transferring the ownership of _the whole building_ to Chanyeol.

Not only the floor where Loey’s was located.

_The whole fucking building_.

Baekhyun carded his fingers through his hair and shifted his stare away.

“You deserve it, love. It’s yours because yes. Because if you want to expand, you can. Because I bought just because the financial world works like this for me, but I know that you talked about the necessity and will to renovate your spaces and maybe getting it bigger with a floor up or down. So… it’s yours” Baekhyun explained briefly and even before Chanyeol could refuse or state that he would have paid it to Baekhyun, he pulled out a pen from his pocket and put that on the paper sheets.

“I… can’t offer you much if not messed schedules, ranting on my cases, and not much more, but your skills and abilities are worth more than what you have now. So… consider it an investment?” Baekhyun continued, biting his bottom lip and Chanyeol looked at him, eyes full of wonders.

“Are you sure, Baekhyun? You spend so much to buy the building from Junmyeon…” Chanyeol noted but Baekhyun inhaled even deeper before pulling out a small velvety box from his pocket and putting on the table, under Chanyeol even more astonished stare.

“You…” he started saying but Baekhyun stopped him.

“I… want us to be official. To introduce you as my boyfriend, to walk together toward whatever future awaits us. Hand in hand, with you” Baekhyun breathed, voice wavering for a second, and Chanyeol wanted to hug him so much, even though he knew that that wasn’t the right place.

“Is it not good? Too early?” Baekhyun asked him briefly, forcing a short smile, but Chanyeol shook his head immediately, fingers reaching for the small velvety box, opening it.

Inside there were two stainless steel, decorated rings, one slightly bigger and the other smaller.

Chanyeol picked up the smaller one, taking Baekhyun’s hand and gently putting the ring on his finger.

“Let me call you mine?” Chanyeol proposed to him and Baekhyun nodded, smile getting wider on his lips, clearly eased and lifted by a huge weight.

“Yes, thousand times yes, Chanyeol” he breathed softly, doing the same gesture on Chanyeol’s hand with the bigger ring.

There was a short silence in which Chanyeol felt at seventh heaven but then remembered about the papers.

“Are you sure about Loey’s?” he asked toward Baekhyun who chuckled softly, nodding.

“I am, love. Stop wondering about it and sign the papers. You are the best person who should own the place because you know what’s better for it” Baekhyun replied honestly and Chanyeol hummed briefly before picking up the pen and, after shortly glancing again toward Baekhyun who smiled again at him, he finally signed the papers.

“You are the best, baby” Chanyeol whispered pushing them back toward Baekhyun who snorted, a smirk easily appearing on his lips.

“I know” he concluded and after finishing the dessert, they simply sat up and when Chanyeol moved toward the cashier, Baekhyun took his hand pulling him toward the exit.

“It’s already settled, let’s go” he breathed and Chanyeol huffed shortly, questioning why every time they went somewhere fancy, Baekhyun had already settled the dinner beforehand.

And once in the parking place, walking one near the other, Chanyeol couldn’t wait anymore and gently pulled Baekhyun’s arm, nearing him and hugging him at himself.

His scent was so familiar and so sweet, Chanyeol loved it.

But what he noticed immediately was how Baekhyun was burning hot.

And not in the look sense.

Like… feverish.

“You are hot!” he exclaimed worried, looking immediately at Baekhyun’s face, another smirk appearing on his lips.

“I know, thanks” he replied but Chanyeol shook his head, huffing lowly, pressing his forehead to Baekhyun’s, feeling his temperature.

“No, idiot. You have a fever!” Chanyeol stated even more worried than before and Baekhyun hummed briefly, shaking his head.

“I can’t. Tomorrow I have some important meetings and…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol pressed a hand on his mouth, shutting him up.

He was over-worried about Baekhyun’s health at that moment.

Especially since he seemed tired for all the evening, who knew since when he had that fever!

Why Chanyeol didn’t think about it before?

“Let me drive you home” Chanyeol breathed, softly caressing his cheek and Baekhyun pressed his lips together before nodding shortly.

Even though when they reached Baekhyun’s place, he realized that he didn’t have the keys with him.

“I’m an idiot. I think I left them on the desk at work…” Baekhyun groaned, shaking his head briefly, fingers pressing against his temples, and Chanyeol hummed shortly before starting the car again.

“You can sleep at mine for tonight if it’s okay for you” he proposed slowly, tentatively, and Baekhyun bit his bottom lip before nodding.

Chanyeol’s house was a sort of taboo for them.

Somewhere Baekhyun never went before because Chanyeol was a bit ashamed of it after seeing Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun lived on the highest floor of a central building, all glass and steel, beautiful, new and perfect as it should be.

Instead, Chanyeol who always invested all his money in Loey’s but not for him and his house, lived in a small flat, older and surely not exactly perfectly working.

Neighbors were not too noisy but neither the quietest.

Reason why he never invited Baekhyun to his house.

And up to that moment Baekhyun never actually asked about it since they spent their time almost always out, at Loey’s or Baekhyun’s.

True also was that Chanyeol most probably could live at Loey’s seeing the time he spent there.

Chanyeol parked in the small parking lot, biting his lips before glancing toward Baekhyun.

“It’s… small. I’m sorry” he breathed but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“Why are you even sorry? It will be fine” he retorted shortly, opening the car door and going out, following Chanyeol up to the stairs and then on the elevator up to the sixth floor.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply before opening the house door and tipping off his shoes, turning on the lights.

The living room was a mess and Chanyeol sighed, completely forgetting that he left all that mess and he should have cleaned up a bit.

Definitely the worst way to show Baekhyun around.

Chanyeol moved toward the fridge where he picked up some flu medicine, supplements and water.

“Take this” he whispered toward Baekhyun who was looking around, admiring the mess in the living room.

“I’m…” Chanyeol started saying wanting to apologize for the mess, but Baekhyun smiled softly toward him.

“This house feels so, so yours” Baekhyun stated briefly, nearing him and taking the water and the medicine.

He gulped those down together with the supplements, strangely complying instead of protesting.

Chanyeol’s hand quickly moved on his forehead again, but it didn’t worsen.

“I will sleep on the couch” Chanyeol breathed, nodding toward the living room but Baekhyun shook his head quickly.

“Don’t be ridiculous. We can sleep together” Baekhyun stated boldly, making Chanyeol’s eyes go wider in surprise and… yeah, well yes but no?

Since the _glass thing_ , they barely touched each other, only cuddles, kisses and few reciprocate touching.

So yeah… _awkward_?

But also, yeah, they were officially boyfriends so…

“Sure, let’s go” Chanyeol concluded, walking toward the bedroom and taking Baekhyun’s hand in his, guiding him softly.

Once there he took some clothes from the closet and gave them to Baekhyun who nodded, starting slowly to undress from his formal clothes and putting on the comfy house wear.

The t-shirt was definitely too big, reaching down Baekhyun’s thighs, almost enough that he didn’t need sweatpants, and Baekhyun decided not to put them on.

Chanyeol gestured toward the bed and Baekhyun choose his preferred side before tucking underneath the blankets.

Chanyeol slowly changed too and then moved to the other side of the bed, sitting on it.

“Can I turn off the lights?” he asked Baekhyun who hummed softly in reply, half-there already, way too much in the sleep embrace.

Chanyeol smiled softly, turning them off and laying down near Baekhyun, covering himself up too.

But in neither one second, Baekhyun immediately snuggled near him and what could Chanyeol do if not circling his waist with his arms and pulling him close, leaning his head on Baekhyun’s, pressing a soft kiss on it.

“Goodnight, baby” Chanyeol breathed, earning himself a small soft _night, love_ in reply.

But that was enough.

Enough to finally close his eyes too and simply enjoying the warmth emanating from Baekhyun.

When he woke up the following morning, Chanyeol wouldn’t imagine soft, delicate fingers caressing up and down his back, warm steady breath against his neck, the whole setting being more comfortable and domestic than Chanyeol cared to admit.

“Hey, morning” Chanyeol breathed softly, circling better Baekhyun’s side with his arm and pulling him nearer, flushing their bodies together.

Oh, how he wished to spend the whole day like that with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hummed softly, snuggling better in his warmth, hands not leaving Chanyeol’s hands.

They remained there in silence for few instants and then Chanyeol cleared his throat.

“I… wish this would be forever, but what time is it? It’s not week-end today…” he whispered but Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders briefly, placing a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s neck.

“I called earlier at work. I said I wasn’t feeling well and that they should call me only if something was to happen” Baekhyun retorted after a few seconds more, voice delicate and low, still partially asleep.

Chanyeol was utterly surprised.

Baekhyun seldom renounced to a day of work, being super precise on _everything_ and the usual control freak he became during those years.

But he called at work.

And said that he wouldn’t go in.

Despite having a lot of things to do as he said the previous day.

Chanyeol felt… flattered.

“I…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun placed another kiss, this time on his chin, before moving slightly from him.

“I wanted to stay with you a bit. Do you have other plans?” Baekhyun asked him briefly, looking at him in the eyes but Chanyeol was already shaking his head even though he was perplexed by Baekhyun’s sincerity.

What exactly happened those days between them?

Or better, last night something changed in Baekhyun’s vision of their relationship.

“No plans at all, baby” Chanyeol whispered, placing a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s nose, making him smile.

“I love it when you call me _baby_ ” he breathed, slightly biting down his bottom lip and glancing toward Chanyeol, and… was that _red_ on his cheeks?

Chanyeol wanted to die for cuteness overload.

“You do?” he inquired, leaning further down and starting to kiss his neck, hands caressing his sides and Baekhyun nodded softly, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair pulling him near.

“Yeah… and I don’t know what cold medicine you have, but I feel so much better. Or maybe it’s your presence here?” Baekhyun stated, turning his head on the side and leaving more space for Chanyeol to kiss his neck, a choice that Chanyeol didn’t let go unnoticed.

Chanyeol groaned lowly against his skin, teeth grazing it, fingers sneaking underneath Baekhyun’s t-shirt.

“God, baby, you are such a living temptation” Chanyeol muttered against his neck, feeling his skin erupt in goosebumps, his leg moving over Baekhyun’s, nearing him even more.

“And you are so dangerous, Chanyeol…” Baekhyun breathed lowly, slowly grinding his hips against Chanyeol’s thighs, and… _what_?

Were they really on that arduous field again?

Chanyeol remembered perfectly what he told Baekhyun.

_We will have sex only when you will openly ask for it with the right intention_.

And Baekhyun tried only one time to have it his own way with Chanyeol but they simply ended up with another session of reciprocating masturbation.

That morning, though, Baekhyun was so tempting and so open for Chanyeol and he kind of had the sensation that Baekhyun felt the difference too.

“ _Dangerous_?” Chanyeol echoed, lips not leaving Baekhyun’s neck, tongue flatly licking it up to his earlobe, feeling Baekhyun shiver near him, tensing with poorly hidden pleasure.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, gently gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hair, before slowly release his breath and pushing Chanyeol’s shoulder, making him lay down on his back, and immediately moving to sit on his lap, fingers carding through his own hair pulling them back and sultry glancing toward Chanyeol.

“Yeah, love. Dangerous. You make me feel things I’ve never felt before. I’m so attracted to you it’s almost hurtful, wanting things that I’ve never wanted from anybody else” Baekhyun let out slowly, rolling his hips, erection gently brushing against Chanyeol’s making him groan again, hands moving on Baekhyun’s sides, caressing him over the t-shirt.

“Babe…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun bit his own bottom lip, glancing again toward him.

“I… really tried to resist you, to try and treating sex with you like I did with all the others, I really did” Baekhyun added, placing his hands on Chanyeol’s torso and caressing him up and down his abs.

Chanyeol looked at him perplexed by the sudden discourse but also way too aroused by Baekhyun’s movements and ministrations.

“However,” Baekhyun breathed leaning even down, pressing his whole body against Chanyeol’s, rolling again his hips against Chanyeol’s, eliciting a low moan from both.

“You are not the _others_ , love. And you make me crazy, Chanyeol, wanting all of you. Letting you do what you want with me, simply drowning me in pleasure, making me feel good as I never felt…” Baekhyun breathed softly, breath caressing Chanyeol’s lips and spreading wider his legs just to grind his erection better against Chanyeol’s, making them moan once again.

And Chanyeol groaned lowly again, hands gripping harder on his sides, feeling his arousal increasing more and more.

Reason why he took his chance to roll them on the bed, pushing Baekhyun underneath him, looking at him wanting and aroused.

“You really want to leave me all the control? Simply letting yourself go and simply feeling us?” Chanyeol asked him lowly, fingers caressing his neck and cheeks and Baekhyun smiled at him softly, cheeks fully blushed and hair falling messily back.

“ _Please_. I can’t wait anymore…” Baekhyun replied, fingers reaching for Chanyeol’s hands, interlacing their fingers and bringing them to his lips.

And when Chanyeol, way too enthralled by Baekhyun’s beautiful self, thought that he would simply press a kiss on their fingers, Baekhyun instead stretched them slowly, sticking out his tongue and slowly licking them, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s, and that was his way to ask him to do as he pleased.

To simply behave with Baekhyun as he wanted.

To finally make Baekhyun his.

“I won’t go easy on you” Chanyeol breathed but Baekhyun was already chuckling, breath hot on their wet fingers.

“I didn’t ask you to. I’ll take all you want to give me, tear down my walls once again, fill me with nothing but pleasure” Baekhyun breathed, not a single falter in his voice, stare not leaving Chanyeol and that was all that Chanyeol needed.

He pushed Baekhyun’s hand that was holding his fingers on the mattress, near Baekhyun’s head, leaning down to breathe hotly over his lips.

“Can I do as I prefer? I promise you I’ll make you feel so good you will only plead for more, nothing but my name leaving your lips” Chanyeol whispered again and Baekhyun bit his own bottom lip.

“I know you will treat me good, love. Just give it to me… make me beg you for more, make me beg for your love and your love only” Baekhyun stated in a soft breath, hot air caressing Chanyeol’s lips and Chanyeol groaned again, leaning down and inhaling deeply the perfume on Baekhyun’s neck, his expensive cologne from the previous night mixing so pleasantly with Chanyeol’s fabric softener from the t-shirt he borrowed to Baekhyun.

“I love you, baby” Chanyeol breathed before biting him slightly on his neck, sucking a hickey, feeling Baekhyun tense underneath him, his fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair and pulling hard, but not to distance him, but to making him near, closer, deepening that contact.

Chanyeol moved his hands on Baekhyun’s sides, pushing up his t-shirt, uncovering his torso, fingers quickly going to play with his nipples, making Baekhyun hiss, arching his back, clearly enjoying the touches.

“Ah, god, you don’t know how much I wanted this. My perfect, sensual, so hot and wanting baby” Chanyeol groaned against his neck, teeth grazing on his collarbones, sucking a hickey also there, making Baekhyun exhale deeply, pleasure making his breath wavering softly.

Baekhyun gripped harder on his hair, pulling him even nearer, arching again his back.

“I want this too. I want _you_ too…” Baekhyun breathed lowly and Chanyeol tugged not so softly his nipple, making him let out a low moan.

“Ah, Yeol…” he moaned and Chanyeol knew that he would die to hear that voice again and again.

He moved himself from Baekhyun’s neck to his unattended nipple, sucking it not so gently, making Baekhyun let out a whimper, tugging harder at his hair.

It was so erotic and beautiful and Chanyeol simply wanted more because how could he possibly resist him when he was so openly asking for it and wanting, _oh so adorably_ and ready for Chanyeol to take.

He started lapping on the hardened bud while his fingers played with the other, pulling and squeezing it, making Baekhyun shiver underneath him, so softly and so tensed like he was ready to explode in whatever moment.

Chanyeol’s free hand moved down Baekhyun’s sides, fingertips gently brushing along his right side, making his skin again blooming in goosebumps, shivering and quivering as he inched toward his waist.

He bit slightly harder on the swollen nipple before raising his head and looking toward Baekhyun.

“Let’s pull this off?” he asked him, gently pulling at the waistband of his boxer and Baekhyun nodded.

His cheeks were red and his hair messy, pink lips were swollen too due to the bites.

“You look so wasted already, babe” Chanyeol noted letting out a soft chuckle and Baekhyun parted his lips, tongue licking his bottom lip almost obscenely, fingers gently dabbing the saliva on it.

“Ruin me more?” he asked, tone getting even lower than before and, heavens, they were both enjoying that way more than expected.

“As much as you want, beautiful. Let me undress you a bit more?” Chanyeol proposed again and Baekhyun helped him removing his own boxer and t-shirt, as a plus, but then looked judgingly toward Chanyeol.

“I wish I could at least feel your skin on mine…” he breathed, eyeing his t-shirt and sweatpants and Chanyeol chuckled softly, removing both in two swift movements before towering him again, lips gently sucking and licking again on Baekhyun’s nipple while his hands caressed his now naked thighs and groin area, without touching his erection and…

Chanyeol didn’t exactly know how they arrived at that.

Baekhyun was a bit feverish last night so Chanyeol brought him home with him and they slept together.

Only sleep.

At that moment though, they were finally getting something done after almost two months of simple dates and cuddles and simply touching each other when they could.

And Baekhyun was so damn open, so wanting and willing and Chanyeol was more than ready to give him all he wanted.

“Better?” Chanyeol asked laying down again and closing his lips around Baekhyun’s nipple once again, sucking it and making Baekhyun cry in pleasure, hands reaching on his shoulder and hair, gripping harder on them.

“Ah, way better, love” Baekhyun breathed, voice half-moaned and arching his back, trying to prolong the contact.

“You are so honest with me, Baekhyun. You letting yourself go is such a pleasant happening” Chanyeol groaned lowly against his skin before starting to place a soft line of kisses down his torso, finally reaching his hipbones and Baekhyun shivered, closing his eyes, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair and gripping strongly, tugging.

“You will have all of me, now and forever” Baekhyun breathed, spreading his legs slightly wider, showing all his naked self to Chanyeol even the parts that up to that moment were partially hidden.

And Chanyeol couldn’t ignore it anymore, lips gently pressing an open-mouthed kiss on the side of Baekhyun’s erection, already half-hard and with some glistering pre-cum beads on the tip.

“You’re so beautiful, Baekhyun. I love it when you are so willing and sincere” Chanyeol muttered, fingers gently caressing up and down his thighs.

Baekhyun shivered again, biting his bottom lip and moving both his hands on Chanyeol’s hair, carding through it.

Chanyeol started placing soft kisses on it, fingers gently gripping and squeezing Baekhyun’s inner thighs, making him groan in pleasure, squirming underneath Chanyeol’s attentive ministrations.

It was so pleasant and so nice, Baekhyun’s scent filling his whole being.

His thumbs ran against the sides of his balls, slowly, nose snuggling at the base of his erection, sucking a hickey there, making Baekhyun shudder again, a soft moan leaving his lips.

“Chanyeol” he breathed softly, spreading his legs wider, clearly wanting that contact, wanting it more.

And Chanyeol decided to give him a bit more.

He started licking slowly Baekhyun’s shaft, slowly, fatly, saliva covering it pleasantly, glistering in the morning light that filtered from the curtains.

Chanyeol was so lost in Baekhyun’s perfection and he wasn’t expecting Baekhyun to be that perfect and sensual and enthralling.

“I’m still so amazed by this change, babe” Chanyeol whispered, tongue not leaving his erection but quickly glancing toward him and seeing Baekhyun looking back at him, caressing his hair, biting softly his bottom lip.

“You are so precious, love. Showed me a different way to live this life, to enjoy your warmth and your love and I simply wanted to let myself go to you. Only receiving all you are willing to give to someone like me and…” Baekhyun started saying but at those last words, Chanyeol bit shortly the side of his erection making him groan lowly, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hair.

“ _Someone like you_?” Chanyeol growled lowly, fingers squeezing harder Baekhyun’s inner thighs.

“You are the most perfect human being, babe, so beautiful, so adorable, so cute for some verses and so fucking hot for some others and… you are so damn easy to love. I mean, there’s nothing I don’t like about you” Chanyeol added starting back to lick his erection and Baekhyun threw back his head, arching his back and groaning lowly, thrusting his hips toward Chanyeol but he pressed him down, pinning him to the mattress.

“Chanyeol” he growled shortly, tugging again his hair and Chanyeol chuckled softly kissing him again.

“Tell me. Tell me what you want… how can I give you more pleasure, my beautiful baby?” Chanyeol asked him softly, leaning down and licking the tip of Baekhyun’s erection making him moan again, this time loudly.

“Stop teasing...” Baekhyun pouted softly, pulling slightly at Chanyeol’s hair, clearly guiding him better toward his own erection and Chanyeol wanted to chuckle but instead, he simply compiled, for the first time that morning, and took Baekhyun’s hardness inside his mouth, sucking it slowly.

“Yeol” Baekhyun moaned loudly, gripping harder on his hair and slowly thrusting against the hotness and wetness.

Chanyeol glanced again toward him but Baekhyun was way too lost in the pleasant feeling, eyes closed and head threw back.

“Ah, love… you feel so good” Baekhyun praised him, caressing his hair and Chanyeol hummed softly, groaning against his erections, fingers squeezing his thighs and making Baekhyun arch his back again.

He moved his tongue slowly, twirling it around the thickness, dedicating particular attention to Baekhyun’s tip and the back of it.

Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut, lips parting in a silent moan, fingers pulling at Chanyeol’s hair.

“C-Can I thrust in your mouth, love? You are so wet and are treating me so well” Baekhyun moaned lowly, biting his bottom lips, hard, moving his glassy, aroused stare on Chanyeol who hummed, hinting a soft nod, granting Baekhyun’s request.

And Baekhyun didn’t wait for it a second more, starting to slowly thrust inside Chanyeol’s mouth, setting a slow but steady pace, enjoying the friction _oh so much_ for how he was rolling his hips, searching for more friction, more pleasure.

Chanyeol followed his pace, moving his head up and down, bobbing it, creating a void in his cheeks to give Baekhyun more space to move and thrust deeper in his mouth.

Once again, Baekhyun didn’t wait for another hint or gesture, starting to thrust faster inside his mouth, using his grip on Chanyeol’s hair to move better and deeper inside it.

“-Yeol” he moaned loudly, thrusting more and faster, and Chanyeol simply let him do it, taking all his erection, all his pleasure, simply letting him do as he pleased, just to see him unwind and unravel underneath him.

“Ah, love, Chanyeol, I-I’m coming, pull out…” Baekhyun breathed softly but Chanyeol simply caressed his thighs, continuing to take all it came and also as Baekhyun came in his mouth, copiously, cum tinting his throat and tongue with a salty, spicy taste and he simply took all of it, swallowing it down until the last drop.

Baekhyun was so sweaty, so lost in his pleasure, in the aftershocks of his orgasm that Chanyeol felt lost even simply in the image.

“You shouldn’t have…” Baekhyun muttered briefly, exhaling softly, trying to steady his breath but Chanyeol shook his head, placing soft kisses on Baekhyun’s inner thigh, caressing it.

“You deserved it, baby. Even only for admitting what you wanted…” Chanyeol started saying and Baekhyun not so softly closed his legs, trapping Chanyeol’s head between them.

“Hope you don’t plan to leave me here, now…” he warned him but Chanyeol was already chuckling, gently spreading again Baekhyun’s legs and moving to tower again him again.

“Oh no, baby. Absolutely no… you will _beg_ for me to take you this time. I won’t let you have things your way as usual” Chanyeol breathed lowly, leaning down and whispering directly in his ears, feeling Baekhyun shiver again underneath him.

“Make me, love. I can’t wait for it” Baekhyun challenged him and Chanyeol bit the tip of his ear before gently slapping Baekhyun’s thigh.

“On your four” he almost ordered, and Baekhyun was quick to obey, probably way more interested in whatever Chanyeol was about to do than he wanted to show.

“I won’t hold you like this because for our _real_ first time I’d like something sweeter if it’s okay for you…” Chanyeol started caressing the back of his thighs and Baekhyun hummed, nodding, shivering underneath him.

“But let me prepare you properly” he breathed leaning down and speaking directly in his ear and Baekhyun moved his hand to grip shortly on Chanyeol’s hair.

“You know you can do whatever you want with me, love, I’m all yours” he groaned lowly and Chanyeol bit his neck, gripping strongly on the back of his thigh.

“Mine only” he almost growled, letting a bit of his jealousy over _whoever looked for more than a minute at Baekhyun_ go and how whipped he was for the shorter man.

Baekhyun huffed softly, shaking his head and gently caressing Chanyeol’s hair.

“Ah, love, as if I could want someone else when you are already _all_ that I want” Baekhyun whispered, as usual babying him and whispering him soft nothings as all the other time Chanyeol got overprotective over him.

Baekhyun secretly loved it and they both knew way too well.

And they both wanted it like this.

They cared about each other way too much and it was a good way to show it to each other, obviously never becoming something unhealthy or too much.

Chanyeol bit again his nape, sucking a short hickey there and then he moved shortly toward the drawer of the nightstand, picking up a colorful bottle and, after going back to his previous position, he clicked it open, pouring a good amount on his fingers, smearing it between them.

When he was fine with the result, he gently pressed one on Baekhyun’s entrance, circling around it, slowly, shortly, making it slightly wetter and earning himself a low whine from Baekhyun.

He didn’t say anything though and Chanyeol took it as a green light, but still contained and way too restricted.

Baekhyun was again himself with his usual control and Chanyeol was more than decided to make Baekhyun lose it so bad.

He softly pressed in his pointer finger, slowly, shortly, pulling it out and then back in again with the slowest pace he was capable of, making Baekhyun groan softly, trying to press against the insertion, but Chanyeol’s other hand stilled him, preventing him to push back against it.

“Chanyeol…” he muttered, tone already complaining, but Chanyeol shook his head pressing a soft kiss on his shoulder.

“Slowly, slowly, babe. We don’t want you to hurt, right? And I don’t want to bring up last time, but you remember how you thought it was and instead you rushed things?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun groaned again, biting his lips shortly.

“You were so damn hot that night. And so _dangerous_ , my body gave you reactions I never had with anyone else. And they were too natural and so difficult to hide” Baekhyun breathed, voice getting lower and lower, spreading his legs slightly wider and then leaning on his elbows instead of his hands, gently raising his ass a bit and, god, Chanyeol wanted to eat him out.

Baekhyun was inviting him to.

“Like now?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, almost stopping his finger inside Baekhyun who let out a soft huff.

“I don’t know… what am I asking now?” Baekhyun whispered in reply even though his actions speak way louder than his words.

And made Chanyeol crazy.

Because he loved how Baekhyun was open and willing to show his real intentions toward Chanyeol, making him want to give him everything he was asking for without even thinking about it.

“To be eaten open so bad you won’t be able to keep kneeling anymore and you will beg me for simply give you more” Chanyeol groaned lowly, biting hard on his neck and making Baekhyun arch his back against Chanyeol’s finger still inside him and Chanyeol knew that he wanted to simply give it to him like that, but he couldn’t waste a crucial request as Baekhyun’s at that moment.

So he simply took off his finger, ignoring Baekhyun’s soft whimper, and leant down, spreading his buttocks, admiring Baekhyun’s glistening entrance, wet with lube and slightly puckered by the previous insertion.

He was so willing to give him more and more, feeling his own erection aching in his sweatpants, against the soft cotton of his boxer, hardening at the only idea.

Chanyeol licked flatly, wetly against it feeling Baekhyun shivering at the ministration, opening his legs a little bit wider, giving Chanyeol more room for movement.

“Love, don’t tease” Baekhyun whimpered making Chanyeol chuckled against his skin, tongue starting to play against his rim.

_Don’t tease?_

He was just starting.

His ministrations were slow and his pace way too leisure, totally lacking insertion or whatever other forms of it, simply gently licking it, circling it, dripping saliva on it.

Baekhyun groaned lowly, hands gripping harder on the blanket under him, shivering even more.

And when Chanyeol _sucked_ on it, Baekhyun _cried_ , arching his back and thrashing his head back.

“Yeol” he moaned loudly, and Chanyeol repeated his gesture a few times, making Baekhyun whimper and moan, shivering and quivering each time Chanyeol’s tongue licked him, saliva dripping on his inner thighs, shining brightly under the morning lights.

“C-Chanyeol… _love_ …” Baekhyun moaned and he was already totally lost in pleasure, even though he moaned again when Chanyeol inserted his tongue, pressing it deeply in.

Baekhyun moaned almost pornographically, lewdly, pulling the blanket closer to him, knuckles becoming white for how hard he was gripping on them.

Chanyeol gripped slightly harder too on Baekhyun’s side, starting a slow pace inside him, thrusting and twirling his tongue, making Baekhyun push against his face, simply catching those sensations, that pleasant wet filling movements, finally simply letting himself go.

Chanyeol was surprised by how perfect Baekhyun was in that moment, how obscenely hot and delirious he looked like, moaning and following Chanyeol’s wet insertion inside him, clearly wanting more of those.

“Ah, Yeol, more” Baekhyun let out softly, trying to adapt to the insertion but Chanyeol didn’t let him have it that easy.

So he simply thrusted in also two fingers, swiftly, pressing deeply, and making Baekhyun cry out loud again, enough that probably Chanyeol’s neighbors were more than aware of the fact that Chanyeol had company that morning.

“Oh, _fuck yes_ ” Baekhyun groaned, voice going lower, deeper, arching his back against the insertion and literally starting to fuck himself on Chanyeol’s tongue and fingers, enjoying the stretch.

Chanyeol started a faster pace, enjoying way too much Baekhyun’s movements and moans, the only sound echoing in the room except the wet sounds coming from Chanyeol’s ministrations.

Baekhyun felt so good, taking so well both his tongue and his fingers, moaning and swearing under his breath, for how much he was enjoying it.

And when Chanyeol inserted a third finger, pressing exactly on Baekhyun’s softest spot, Baekhyun’s legs quivered more than before, making him lean further down, pressing his forehead against the mattress, fisting on the blankets, moan crackly leaving his lips.

“-Yeol, ah, give me more” he groaned lowly, deeply, but Chanyeol shook his head shortly before moving his face away, just to speak softly up.

“You know what you have to do if you want more” Chanyeol breathed without giving Baekhyun the time to breathe for that short moment of less stimulation and starting immediately back.

Baekhyun groaned even lower than before pressing better his forehead against the mattress, arching his back better and pressing again against Chanyeol’s motions.

Baekhyun was completely lost in that moment, clearly loving everything, but Chanyeol didn’t want him to simply come like that.

It would be too easy.

So he slowed down the pace, thrusting slowly out and in again, turning his fingers around, stretching him even more than before, feeling Baekhyun shiver near him.

“Ah, no, honey don’t slow down” Baekhyun whined softly but Chanyeol didn’t speed up again, keeping it slow, leisurely, almost agonizing for Baekhyun who was whimpering now, more than moaning and when he tried to press back, starting a faster pace, Chanyeol’s other hand stopped him, gripping harder on his side.

But it lasted way too few because Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore.

He wanted more.

_Faster_.

_Deeper_.

Stretching him more.

And as he asked himself to Chanyeol at the beginning and as Chanyeol repeated him again, he had to _beg_ for it.

Thing that happened unexpectedly.

Baekhyun moaned slightly lower, trying to press back against the insertion, clicking shortly his tongue.

“ _Love_ , fuck, give me more… I need more. Won’t you _please_ finally fill me and wreck me? I need your dick inside me again, Yeol, stretching me like only you can do” Baekhyun breathed, groaning, spreading his legs _impossibly wider_ , almost reaching the mattress, surprising once again Chanyeol with his amazing flexibility and letting Chanyeol’s fingers reaching even deeper inside himself, making Chanyeol groan too against his entrance, and yeah, they wanted the same thing.

Chanyeol too felt like he was exploding, wanting so bad to be inside Baekhyun.

He moved his face away again, but not his fingers, leaning down to speak in Baekhyun’s ear.

“Tell me again, baby. What do you want? How can I please you more?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, lowly, placing soft kisses on his shoulders and nape, fingers leisurely thrusting inside him and Baekhyun inhaled sharply, maybe biting his lips too.

“Fuck me as hard as you can” Baekhyun breathed in reply but Chanyeol shook his head against his shoulder, sucking a red hickey on his shoulder blade.

“Aren’t you missing something?” Chanyeol asked him again, slowing down, even more, his movements inside him and making Baekhyun whimper again.

“Please, love. _Please_ … Let me feel you inside. Give it to me, _I beg you_ ” Baekhyun moaned loudly, arching his back and Chanyeol sucked another hickey on his back before removing his fingers and asking Baekhyun to turn around.

It took him a bit, knees trembling, probably for keeping that position a lot or maybe simply in general overstimulation and over sensitivity, but Baekhyun managed to lay again on his back, showing Chanyeol the most amazing, sexiest yet most sensual, completely beautifully wasted sight ever.

His hair was sweaty, messily matting to his forehead, his lips red and swollen from biting and trying to uselessly muffle down his loud moans, erection hard and leaking, precum sparkling so prettily, beads adorning its tip and all the length, probably since it glided down while he was on his knees.

His thighs were super pretty too, red from Chanyeol’s hickeys and glistening from the traces of saliva and lube.

“You are such an awesome sight, baby” Chanyeol breathed, leaning down and kissing his neck, caressing his sides, making Baekhyun shiver underneath him, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him near.

“C-Chanyeol, _please_ , I can’t take it anymore… I want you…” Baekhyun whispered, almost groaned, tugging harder on his hair and Chanyeol _growled_ against his skin, biting his collarbones.

“How do you want it?” he requested lowly, nose snuggling against his neck, enjoying the warmth that Baekhyun was emitting.

“As we are, hard and bare?” Baekhyun responded, slowly, breath slightly steadying down and Chanyeol hummed.

“You sure? No condom?” Chanyeol inquired again and Baekhyun simply nodded, before moving his hand on Chanyeol’s cheek, making him look back at him.

And when they did, Chanyeol didn’t find any unsureness, any faltering feeling, any uncertainty.

Only adoration and pure love.

“I want to feel all of you, Chanyeol. I want your everything. Would you please give it to me?” Baekhyun asked him softly, cheeks flushed red and Chanyeol simply nodded slowly.

Because in his head there was only _yes_ as a reply.

Because he wanted Baekhyun to have all of him.

And they were finally both ready.

Chanyeol pulled away, removing his boxer too, gently stroking his erection that was already leaking too, way too hard and wanting as Baekhyun was too.

He looked again at Baekhyun quickly and even without needy a gesture or something else, he started to thrust inside him slowly, testing Baekhyun’s stretch, which was way better than expected, hotly and wetly engulfing him way too pleasantly.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, hand gripping on Chanyeol’s arm, breathing heavily, trying to relax and accommodate as much of Chanyeol he could.

And when he was all in, Chanyeol leant down pressing his forehead with Baekhyun’s, fingers interlacing with Baekhyun’s, pressing them down to the mattress near his head.

“You feel amazing, baby” he breathed softly against Baekhyun’s lips, making him glance briefly at him, parting his lips and letting out a deep exhale, the other hand moving to caress his shoulder and back.

“This fulfilling sensation… You are filling all my emptiness, Chanyeol. You make me complete” Baekhyun let out lowly, fingers playing with the hair on Chanyeol’s nape and Chanyeol knew how much those words meant for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun who in the last almost fifteen years of his life didn’t _need_ anyone else because he was more than enough for himself.

Who never let himself go to whatever situation.

Always so uptight, righteous, _perfect_.

And instead… there they were.

With Baekhyun saying that Chanyeol completed him, filled him in, matched him like a puzzle piece.

Chanyeol felt emotional for a second, feeling his eyes getting glassier.

Before he could push those back, Baekhyun realized too, fingers caressing his cheek, placing a soft on it.

“Love” he called him and Chanyeol met his stare only briefly before leaning down and pressing their lips together, slowly kissing him, lips parting, searching for each other and chasing in one of the softest kisses they ever shared.

As slowly Chanyeol also started to move, gently rolling his hips and thrusting inside Baekhyun who moaned softly in his mouth, against his lips, arching his back and meeting his movements.

“You are perfect, my one and only love in forever” Baekhyun moaned lowly, fingers gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hand still in his and on his back, probably signing it.

But Chanyeol didn’t care.

He cared only of that moment.

There was something sacred in how they were making love that morning.

Something blessed, both finally realizing how much they missed each other, how much it was fate and they belonged only together because apart weren’t complete.

Chanyeol started to thrust deeper inside Baekhyun, pace getting slightly faster, trying to find their best matching, their pace, the right angle to his thrusts, experimenting briefly with Baekhyun, trying to understand his reactions.

Baekhyun on his side, he started to press back too, meeting his movements too, following his raising pace, gripping harder on his back, being even more vocal than before about his pleasure.

“Ah, there, Yeol” Baekhyun moaned lowly when Chanyeol hit that soft spot again, making Baekhyun probably see stars for how hard he gripped on Chanyeol’s hand and squeezed him inside himself.

“You like it here, baby?” Chanyeol groaned, thrusting again there, making Baekhyun nod, biting his bottom lip, but Chanyeol wasn’t fine with Baekhyun shutting himself down.

So he moved his lips on Baekhyun’s, biting his bottom lip and sucking on it, making him moan again.

“Let me hear your voice, baby. Moan and scream as loud as you want, I want my neighbors to know how good you are feeling” Chanyeol breathed against his lips, making Baekhyun growl lowly, shaking his head.

“No, I-I… w-what are you…?” he started saying but Chanyeol thrusted faster, not missing that spot that Baekhyun preferred so much, making him moan again, this time louder, fingers tugging in Chanyeol’s hair.

“Yeol, ah, love, more” he let out, arching his back and letting Chanyeol thrust better inside himself, setting an even faster and precise pace.

Chanyeol felt so good, Baekhyun being so wet, hot and so tight, squeezing him so good pressing in all the right places, turning him on so damn easily.

Every moan, whimper, breath, loud cry that Baekhyun let out were music to Chanyeol’s ears and he simply wanted more of _everything_.

Of his voice, his fingers on his own and on his back, of his pink swollen lips, so glossy and bitable, his flushed pretty cheeks, his hair matted to his forehead.

_Everything_.

So he simply thrusted harder and faster inside Baekhyun, chasing both their orgasms, making him unravel completely, a whole mess underneath him, only whimpering and moaning, asking for more, more, more.

Chanyeol gave him more, as much Baekhyun wanted, feeling him squeeze him harder and tighter inside himself and suddenly, without nothing but a loud cry of his name and a moan, Baekhyun came between them, painting thickly white both their torsos, panting and squeezing his eyes shut, trying not to forget how to breathe.

“Ah, so beautiful. My babe is so gorgeous… Keep it up for me a few more?” Chanyeol moaned lowly, biting his collarbones, thrusting freely inside him, enjoying how hard Baekhyun was squeezing him inside himself, and Baekhyun hummed shortly, caressing his hair.

“My most caring and handsome love, the only one who can make me feel this good, filling me so good that I can’t take it all” Baekhyun groaned, way too perfectly reacting to Chanyeol’s thrusts, despite how probably he was tired and maybe over sensitive.

“Only yours, baby” Chanyeol muttered, snuggling his nose on Baekhyun’s neck and feeling his orgasm building him steadily and simply following it, giving himself to it, and coming inside Baekhyun in few thrusts more, almost an explosion of pleasure flooding Baekhyun and his own mind of white, sticky, wet warmth, and Chanyeol swore he was about to pass out for how good he was feeling, echoes of it reverberate across his whole body from head to toes.

Lights were still sparkling in his mind, behind his closed eyes, when he leant down his forehead against Baekhyun’s shoulder and slowly came to a stop to his movement, simply enjoying the moment as it was.

He felt in heaven.

“Maybe I’m dead” Chanyeol let out softly, earning himself a light slap on his shoulder from Baekhyun and when he peeked at him, also a glare.

Baekhyun puffed his cheeks but Chanyeol was quick on washing it away with a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s pouty lips.

“I love you so _fucking_ much, baby” Chanyeol whispered over them and Baekhyun smiled at him, hand gently caressing Chanyeol’s cheek.

“I do too, my love. As I loved this. It was… perfect? You are perfect and our shared feelings are so sparkling bright in my heart, I feel warm” Baekhyun added and Chanyeol nodded briefly, leaning his forehead against Baekhyun’s, looking in his eyes.

“You felt so good and, god, I can’t wait to do this every time we can. Because you are so damn erotic especially when you use my clothes, baby” Chanyeol let out making Baekhyun chuckle, smirk easily appearing on his lips.

“Oh, you find me hot with just your t-shirt on? Next time I’ll surprise you with something different then” Baekhyun promised him and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity even though he was so damn curious.

“I’ll look forward to it then?” he retorted making Baekhyun chuckle softly, nodding.

And when their eyes met again, there was an instant of silence, them simply looking at each other, and then Chanyeol spoke up.

“You… really are my everything. Thank you” he whispered softly and Baekhyun smiled again at him, pulling him down for a small, soft kiss.

“You are. Wonder how we didn’t realize before. This was… meant to be since the very start but we were both too dumb to realize it” Baekhyun retorted briefly and when on Chanyeol’s forehead a frown formed and his lips moved around the words _I’m sorry_ , Baekhyun pushed his hand against his mouth, shutting him up.

“You don’t have to. Whatever was in the past was due to our situation at that moment. It was… difficult for both as we know already. Let’s look together at the future, not at the past” Baekhyun proposed to him and on his lips, the smile never faltered.

Chanyeol simply hugged him, snuggling again his nose in his neck again.

And after few more minutes of slow cuddles, Chanyeol hummed shortly.

“Speaking of future… Shower together and I’ll offer you breakfast in that American place you like a lot?” Chanyeol proposed and Baekhyun beamed at him, nodding almost like an excited puppy.

God if he _adored_ Baekhyun, not only loved him.

It took them few months to start accustoming to each other’s lives and habits, especially when Baekhyun was always so busy with his law firm and Chanyeol came to know that Baekhyun’s collaborators were… shitty, mainly.

Baekhyun started to be more open with him and telling him a lot of things both about his work and not.

Chanyeol after speaking with Baekhyun and Sehun, planned the enlargement of Loey’s and works were proceeding smoothly as planned.

He spent there mostly all day, while Baekhyun was at work, and tried to spend with him as much time he had free.

Sometimes with not so great results, especially when Chanyeol who still loved his work way too much and in an unexpected way, making Baekhyun wait for him both awake or asleep.

Strangely enough and despite the beautiful apartment that Baekhyun owned and bragged so much of, he preferred staying at Chanyeol’s stating that his bed was comfier, but both they knew that that was only part of the real reason.

And that night Chanyeol thought it would be the same.

For a few weeks, he gave Baekhyun a copy of the keys for his apartment, telling him that he could go and stay there when he wanted and for how long he wanted.

Being almost two am and not hearing from Baekhyun since earlier that night, he thought that Baekhyun would be already home and probably asleep in his bed, so Chanyeol, after closing everything and counting the tills for the night, prepared himself a drink and going to the big panoramic windows he sighed softly looking at the lights outside.

He sipped slowly at his drink, trying to find the strength to go down in the parking and drive home.

That day was so tiring and the schedule for the works got a little bit slowed down so he had to stay longer with the architect and deal with unexpected tiredness for that reason.

And he wanted to go soon back to Baekhyun and sleep snuggling in his warmth when a way too well-known voice surprised him.

“I told you already it’s not good to drink alone” Baekhyun stated startling him, making him turn around, astonished by his presence there.

“Babe, what are you doing here? I was about to come back home…” Chanyeol whispered softly, startled by Baekhyun’s sudden apparition, and Baekhyun smiled gently at him, leaning his head on the side.

“Make me one of your strawberry drink, please. I’m so tired… left the office now” Baekhyun breathed way too honestly and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

It was way too late compared to Baekhyun’s usual overworking hours.

What the hell?

He stayed in until two am?

What happened?

“Ah no, love, don’t look at me like that. I know it’s late but I prepared all the papers for the day after tomorrow so that tomorrow I can take the day off. It’s closing day for you and wanted to spend a bit of time together if you are up to it” Baekhyun explained fingers carding through his hair and messing it up.

Chanyeol was surprised also by that.

Baekhyun rarely took days off, but when he did it wasn’t for no reason at all.

There was always a reason why.

Chanyeol neared him briefly, fingertips gently brushing his cheek and hinting with his head toward the chairs near the windows.

“Sit down and I’ll bring you a drink so we can talk about tomorrow?” Chanyeol proposed to him softly and Baekhyun smiled again at him nodding and obediently going to sit down on one of the chairs.

Chanyeol prepared Baekhyun’s drink without thinking too much about it, so used to prepare it for him since Baekhyun _loved_ it, and then brought it to Baekhyun, sitting down near him.

“So tomorrow…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun licked his lips shortly before drinking almost half of the drink in one go.

“Let’s talk about tonight before” Baekhyun stopped him making Chanyeol frown shortly, perplexed.

_Tonight_ was a weird description since, technically, being it already two am, it was already _tomorrow_.

And when he exposed his thoughts to Baekhyun, he scrunched his nose, downing also the remaining half of his drink.

“What I meant, my love” he whispered putting the now empty glass on one of the short tables in front of them and sitting up.

“Was that we could replicate that night, this time in the right way” Baekhyun commented briefly, biting his lips and moving his fingers there, gently brushing them before descending to his neck and the first opened buttons of his shirt.

Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in surprise, totally not expecting that proposal and making his throat go dry at the only thought.

“ _That_ night… god, babe, are you sure? I won’t let you have it your way like that time, you know that?” Chanyeol replied before downing his own drink too, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s figure for a second.

Baekhyun chuckled softly, shortly releasing his bottom lip, still trapped in his teeth and sensually glanced at him.

“Who asked you to hold back or letting me _have it my way_? You know I love it when you simply take care of me” Baekhyun breathed, moving his fingers on the other buttons of his shirt, slowly popping them open, stare not leaving Chanyeol, looking at him so intensely that Chanyeol felt the heat rising in all his body.

“I won’t simply take care of you, baby, you know that, right? It will be me making you do those same things, but while I’m touching you, kissing you, and when you will ride me, I want your moans and groans to fill this place, you know that?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, sitting up and nearing him, hands easily finding their way to Baekhyun’s sides and pulling him closer, leaning down and placing a brief kiss on his temple, inhaling Baekhyun’s familiar scent and cologne.

“I can’t wait for it, love. Show me once again how it is when I entrust myself with you” Baekhyun simply replied making Chanyeol simply nod in reply, pulling him even nearer.

Chanyeol would never get used to have Baekhyun so free and wanting in front of himself neither after all those times.

Especially not when Baekhyun never expressed that openly the will to, once again, _ride_ Chanyeol.

It was something that they didn’t do in those past months and their experimentations together, both probably considering that as a sort of small taboo seeing how their first time together went.

So they both knew that it wasn’t simply a _let’s have sex_ proposal.

It wasn’t only something physical.

There was something deeper in that.

“You know I’ll always have you and cherish you” Chanyeol breathed fingers caressing Baekhyun’s sides before glancing toward him and Baekhyun smiled at him, nodding and carding his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair.

“I know and I’m more than grateful, love. You are… the best. Now and forever and even when we didn’t realize, _this_ was meant to happen” Baekhyun whispered, leaning down and placing his lips on Chanyeol’s forehead, smile not leaving his lips.

Chanyeol’s arms immediately circled his hips, pulling him even nearer, snuggling his nose on Baekhyun’s shirt, inhaling his familiar cologne, smile easily appearing on his own lips too despite the fatigue of that day.

“You feel like home” Chanyeol breathed making Baekhyun stiffen for a second and he raised his head just to meet their stares, waiting, realizing that maybe it wasn’t what Baekhyun expected him to say.

Instead, Baekhyun opened in a warm soft smile, leaning even more down, hands caressing Chanyeol’s neck.

“You _are_ home for me. There’s no other place I’d rather be if not beside you” Baekhyun stated and even before Chanyeol could even process his reply, Baekhyun gently pushed him better on the chaise long and sat on his laps, like that night so many months before.

But the feeling was completely different.

They were completely different.

But Baekhyun was equally stunning on his laps, fingers gently opening the buttons of his shirt revealing his beautiful, smooth skin and his swollen dark pink nipples.

Chanyeol’s hands moved on their own, caressing his sides, slowly, feeling the skin beneath them rippling in goosebumps, looking at Baekhyun not so softly biting his own bottom lip.

“I want to feel you, love” Baekhyun breathed softly, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair and making him look at him.

And Chanyeol did.

Looked at him like he was the only thing worth looking at in that world.

Like only Baekhyun existed and all the rest could vanish without Chanyeol even realizing.

“I’m here, let me touch you?” Chanyeol replied briefly, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s, but fingers moving knowingly on his torso and reaching his nipples, thumbing them and rolling them slowly, feeling Baekhyun tense and arch his back, teeth grazing again on his bottom lip.

He was… perfect.

“Look at you, already so wanting, baby. You thought about this while you were in your office? Thought of me all day before coming here?” Chanyeol asked him, moving one of his hands on the back of Baekhyun’s body, caressing his spine and leaning in, lips closing around the unattended nipple.

Baekhyun groaned lowly, tugging a bit on Chanyeol’s hair, spreading his legs slightly wider to sit better on Chanyeol’s laps.

“If I did? I couldn’t bear it anymore, love. That old man of the defense was talking and talking and all I could think was you holding me and pounding inside me, fast and deep as I like it, taking my breath away and making me pleading and moaning only for you, only for more of you” Baekhyun groaned lowly, gently rolling his hips against Chanyeol’s, erection brushing with his own and eliciting them both to moan softly.

Chanyeol bit slightly harder on Baekhyun’s nipple, pulling it between his teeth, making his hiss, gripping better in his hair and both knew how much Baekhyun loved it.

“Oh, so you were thinking about me fucking you somewhere while an old geezer was talking?” Chanyeol asked him, amused, sticking his tongue out and starting to slowly circle the hardened bud, feeling Baekhyun shiver, following his movements.

“He was so boring, Yeol” he whined lowly making Chanyeol chuckle shortly, sucking briefly on the nipple, earning himself a low moan and another grip on his hair from Baekhyun.

“Next time then I will come and visit you and when I do, I’ll fuck you hard against your desk, so you will have something to add to the imaginary?” Chanyeol proposed softly, provoking Baekhyun, sure that he would have refused because… well, for Baekhyun his work was _everything_.

Instead, Baekhyun let out a low chuckle, tugging shortly at Chanyeol’s hair, rolling better his hips against his erection.

“Oh, love, that would be so good” he breathed, smirking toward him and surprising Chanyeol, but he immediately decided to go with it and pushing it a bit further.

“It’s a surprise… would you like me to take you there, hard, maybe when there are still your subordinates, just to let them know how good I can make you feel, how loud you can scream and moan while I pound inside you, finding your softest spot and make you plead for more?” Chanyeol asked him, moving the hand that was resting on his back on his thigh and moving his own hips to meet Baekhyun’s movements and grinding against his erection.

Baekhyun moaned lowly, fingers not leaving his hair for a second, making Chanyeol look back at him and he leant down, plush lips brushing against Chanyeol’s.

“Would you? As long as it’s you, I am more than willing” Baekhyun breathed, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s, lips so tempting and warm almost pressing on Chanyeol’s.

“That would be such a blessing, baby. Only to hear you moan and plead and clenching on me, literally squeezing me as you do when you are coming and…” Chanyeol muttered against his lips but Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore and pressed their lips together, teeth grazing against his bottom lips, tongue pressing in, messily kissing him.

But it was exactly what Chanyeol wanted.

He would die for those messy kisses, those in which Baekhyun simply poured all his feelings and attraction in.

Sloppy and wet but so, so, so arousing.

Chanyeol groaned lowly in the kiss, hand squeezing not so gently Baekhyun’s tight and fingers not leaving the other nipple.

“Ah, _Yeol_ ” Baekhyun moaned between the kiss, quivering on his laps, voice getting lower and sultry, as Chanyeol adored, making him want to hear more and more of it.

“I’m here, baby. Do you want us to change plans and…?” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head, exhaling an unsteady breath against Chanyeol’s lips before sitting up and removing both his trousers and boxers, remaining only with his shirt messily open on his chest.

“I want to rewind that time and rewrite that night with this. I want to know how it feels, simply letting you love me fully” Baekhyun breathed and god if Chanyeol was lovestruck once again.

Baekhyun was beautiful, naked skin kissed by the thousand lights coming from outside, caressing and lining his profile, making him even more shining and sparkling.

Chanyeol nodded, patting his own laps.

“Come here then and show me” he retorted and he didn’t have time to finish the sentence that Baekhyun was already sitting on his laps, spreading his legs slightly wider than before, bringing with him what seemed to be a small mono-dose of lube.

“Will that be enough?” Chanyeol asked him shortly, frowning a bit worried.

In those mono-dose things, there was so little lube not even barely comparable to the amount they usually used at home.

Baekhyun though smirked toward him, showing that he had two in hand not only one.

Chanyeol smiled back, nodding, pleased.

“You came prepared, baby” he praised him, caressing his side, looking at him shiver and nearing Chanyeol even better.

Completely different compared to the first time when he kept the distances.

That time instead, Baekhyun was near, so near he could feel his warmth, his breath, his cologne… _everything_.

“I hope you were up to this and…” Baekhyun started saying making Chanyeol groan lowly, snuggling his nose in Baekhyun’s neck.

“Don’t bother to finish this sentence. When I’m not up to you being so open and wanting with me? All your desires are my command, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered, breath caressing his neck and feeling again Baekhyun shiver, fingers carding through his hair, pulling him near.

“Maybe you were tired…” Baekhyun retorted, shortly, shrugging his shoulders but moving his face shortly, granting Chanyeol more space to move on his neck.

And Chanyeol took it perfectly, starting to bite and lick it, fingers not leaving Baekhyun’s sides.

“I’m never tired of this, of _you_ ” Chanyeol replied honestly making Baekhyun whine softly.

“You are so damn caring and loving toward me, love. I swear sometimes I question myself if I’m really worth all this love” Baekhyun let out briefly but Chanyeol bit him harder, sucking a hickey on his neck.

“You better stop it. You know what I think about this and I don’t approve of it. You deserve this and so much more, baby. And I mean it, now and forever” Chanyeol groaned lowly, grazing his teeth against his skin, making Baekhyun tremble softly, letting out a short exhale.

“I love you” he whispered and Chanyeol kissed gently his neck and collarbones.

“I love you too” he replied softly but when he tried to move again his hands on Baekhyun’s torso, Baekhyun gently pushed him against the backrest of the chaise long.

“Ah, no. Let me get started… I’m starting to get impatient here and you don’t know how much I want you inside me” Baekhyun breathed, fingers caressing gently his lips, parting them open, tongue gently moving to lick his fingers.

Chanyeol was enthralled by Baekhyun’s perfection once again, but he slowly nodded.

“Can I touch you at least?” Chanyeol asked him, arching his eyebrow and looking at Baekhyun ripping open both mono-doses in one go and pouring all the content on his fingers, smearing it properly before fixing his posture better on Chanyeol’s lap and bringing his fingers on his entrance, starting to play with it.

Chanyeol could never get enough of Baekhyun touching himself and for how much he _loved_ doing it by himself on Baekhyun, there was something entrancing in how Baekhyun played with himself.

Baekhyun knew his own body so well, he always knew where and when to touch, how to show Chanyeol his better self, naked and ready for Chanyeol to take like a ripe fruit.

“You can do what you want with me, love” Baekhyun breathed, shakily, probably inserting one of his fingers in and biting his bottom lip.

“ _All I want_?” Chanyeol asked him again, fingers gently caressing his thighs, seeing his erection twitching, precum beads already forming on the tip.

Baekhyun nodded, eyes starting to get glassy and full-blown, a bit lost on how good he was feeling, adding another finger.

And Chanyeol didn’t let him repeat himself, leaning in and starting again to kiss and lick his neck, savoring his skin, knowing how crazy he was over Baekhyun’s natural scent and how his skin was soft and smooth and so perfect to bite and kiss.

Also, his fingers couldn’t stay still and moved again on Baekhyun’s nipples, pinching and pulling them, making Baekhyun moan lowly, arching his back and trying to follow Chanyeol’s movement while starting his own pace inside himself.

It was slow and calibrate.

No movements were left to waste.

But Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was still way too much in control of himself and his actions to start pleading Chanyeol to simply take him.

And both knew that they had to arrive exactly to _that_ that night.

No other possibility was available.

Chanyeol shortly moved one of his hands on Baekhyun’s erection, thumb pressing on the tip and smearing the precum all over it, making Baekhyun arch his back better and let out a low moan, glancing toward him.

“ _Unfair_ ” he breathed but Chanyeol was already slowly, teasingly stroking his erection, way too relaxed and eased down that it probably wasn’t even considered _stroking_.

“Oh, baby, unfair is the way you are teasing me, coming here, proposing me this and even talking about how good it would be if I could take you on your desk in your office? That’s unfair” Chanyeol replied softly, lips not leaving Baekhyun’s neck and putting both his hands to good use on Baekhyun’s nipple or on his erection.

Baekhyun groaned lowly starting a faster pace inside himself, arching his back and moving eagerly on Chanyeol’s laps, bouncing softly, head threw back in pleasure.

“Yeol, love, how can’t I? Knowing that you would treat me so well?” Baekhyun moaned lowly, moving his free hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder and gripping on it probably to have more stability and a place to hold on while fingering himself open for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bit him again, sucking another hickey on his neck, gripping just a bit more on his erection, but nothing much.

“I will give you everything, baby. You have just to ask for it in the right way” Chanyeol replied deeply, making Baekhyun hum lowly, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair and tugging hard, forcing Chanyeol to look back at him.

“You are so damn unfair, love. You know that I can’t come like this, without you touching me properly or without your fingers stretching me out…” he breathed against his lips, stare not leaving his and Chanyeol hinted a short nod, biting his own bottom lip.

“So?” he asked back and Baekhyun groaned lowly, thrusting again his fingers inside himself and moaning against Chanyeol’s lips.

“So can you please help me out?” Baekhyun breathed softly, voice slightly cracking and Chanyeol hummed, teeth grazing on Baekhyun’s bottom lip, pulling and then slowly kissing him but without sneaking his tongue in.

“How can I help you? Guide me” Chanyeol replied shortly, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s that was getting deeper and deeper, so lost in pleasure and in Chanyeol.

“I want your fingers in, _please_ ” Baekhyun whispered against his lips and making Chanyeol arch his eyebrow in surprise.

It was a weird request, but Chanyeol nodded shortly and moved the hand that was on his nipple on Baekhyun’s ass, gripping shortly and looking at Baekhyun.

“Plus yours?” he asked briefly, fingers moving to touch where Baekhyun’s fingers were already in.

And when Baekhyun simply nodded adding another small _please_ , Chanyeol simply nodded and inserted one finger together with Baekhyun’s three.

Baekhyun groaned lowly, pressing against the insertion, spreading his legs as wide as he could in that position, parting his lips in an almost obscene moan.

“Fuck” he breathed shutting his eyes closed and starting slowly to move, adapting to the new insertion, lulled by Chanyeol’s small praises on how good he was in taking his fingers together with Chanyeol’s.

But apparently, that wasn’t enough.

“ _One more_ ” Baekhyun breathed, fingers carding better in Chanyeol’s hair and caressing more than tugging, stare getting glassier than before, slightly giving himself to the pleasure and god if Chanyeol loved seeing him like that, completely trusting Chanyeol with his own pleasure.

“How do you ask for it, baby?” Chanyeol teased him softly, lips placing soft kisses on his neckline and Baekhyun threw his head back again, shutting his eyes closed and parting his lips in another low moan.

“ _Please_ , love. I want to feel you more” Baekhyun breathed in reply but Chanyeol hummed shortly.

“You sure you got room for one more?” he asked again, fingertips gently pressing it but without entering it.

Baekhyun clicked his tongue briefly, nodding.

“You always say that prepping me is important, no? So it doesn’t hurt later seeing how beautifully and lustfully _thick_ you are, filling me in oh so pleasantly” Baekhyun let out lowly and Chanyeol let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head against Baekhyun’s neck.

“You are sweet-talking me into this now? Praises don’t work so well on me” Chanyeol retorted shortly but this time it was Baekhyun’s time to let out a soft, breathy chuckle.

“No? Neither if I tell you how much I love your finger fitting in so perfectly with mine, stretching me so well just to wait for your dick? And how I _adore_ feeling it deep inside me, touching all my sensitive spots, making me want more and more, only to be fucked by you continuously until I can’t walk straight?” Baekhyun whispered, voice getting lower and lower, praises drifting easily into dirty talking.

Not that Chanyeol didn’t like it.

He was weak at Baekhyun speaking in that way.

And Baekhyun knew it too.

“I know you want it too, love. Thrusting inside me, just to hear my voice getting high-pitched when you hit the right spots and places, just to feel me shiver and whimper, just to make me pleading, simply wanting for your cock to fill me in more and more” Baekhyun continued lowly, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hair and he groaned lowly, biting Baekhyun’s neck, another finger slipping in, thrusting with the others and making Baekhyun cry loud in pleasure.

And even before both could realize it, Baekhyun was fucking himself on their joined fingers, so erotically beautiful and open to Chanyeol to look at and so free to touch and kiss and…

Chanyeol was addicted to Baekhyun, there wasn’t another explanation.

“A-Ah, I want to feel you coming inside, filling me up to the rim, so much I can’t take all in. I want you to mess me up, to wreck me, completely ruin me” Baekhyun breathed lowly and Chanyeol groaned, biting again his neck and starting a faster pace inside Baekhyun, not caring if Baekhyun’s fingers followed it or not.

Baekhyun easily adapted to that, letting out moans that started to get louder and slightly more pornographic, making Chanyeol’s erection ache in his jeans, constricted in all that cotton and cloth.

“Oh, I will, baby. Enough that I will have to bring you home in my arms because you will be too exhausted” Chanyeol promised him making Baekhyun whimper, riding their fingers faster and he came suddenly, without any notice, spurting hot sticky semen on Chanyeol’s shirt and jeans, silvery sparkling under the city lights.

Baekhyun was so beautiful, tensed in the act, breathing unevenly, trying to come down from the momentary high his climax gave him but Chanyeol didn’t let him rest.

He thrusted his fingers in again, making Baekhyun groan and hiss in oversensitivity.

“Ah, no, love… I’m…” Baekhyun started but a moan left his lips again without his consent and Chanyeol smirked shortly.

“No? Want me to stop? To pull my fingers away?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, lips softly kissing up and down his neck but Baekhyun shook his head softly.

“With words, honey. What do you want?” Chanyeol inquired again and Baekhyun moaned lowly, pressing against the fingers again before pressing gently on Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“ _You_. Please, _please_ , Chanyeol… I want to ride you, want to feel you inside me and…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol was already humming against his neck.

“You were already too good in admitting that you wanted my fingers too and to ask nicely for my dick. Come here baby” Chanyeol breathed, slowly removing his fingers from Baekhyun’s ass and, when he did the same with his, he helped him getting nearer.

“Want to do things alone or want me to?” Chanyeol asked him, head gesturing toward his own erection still clothed, but Baekhyun’s slender fingers were already on it, slowly unzipping his jeans and pulling them down together with his boxer.

Chanyeol was already hard and leaking precum too, way too aroused by whatever was happening at that moment and Baekhyun licked his lips slowly.

“Can I suck you off a bit before proceeding? I finished lube…” Baekhyun proposed him slowly, biting his bottom lip trying to look innocent when he wasn’t at all.

But Chanyeol loved that too of Baekhyun and was already nodding, letting Baekhyun move back and lean down to take Chanyeol’s erection in his mouth, all in one go, tongue twirling around it and making Chanyeol groan, throwing his head back fingers easily finding their way in Baekhyun’s hair.

“Ah baby, you’re so good at this. Your mouth works magic” Chanyeol let out, gently thrusting inside Baekhyun’s mouth.

Baekhyun always complained when Chanyeol didn’t let himself go during a blowjob, stating that he was always too restricted and contained.

So Chanyeol wanted to please him too, simply acting as he felt like.

Baekhyun seemed to be pleased, seeing that he started bobbing his head on Chanyeol’s erection, covering it with a thick layer of saliva, tongue knowing all Chanyeol’s most sensitive spots.

Chanyeol started thrusting steadily in Baekhyun’s mouth, slowly but continuously, enjoying every second of it, loving how Baekhyun’s mouth was indeed something of the best things ever happened to Chanyeol.

But when the pace when faster, Chanyeol gently gripped on Baekhyun’s hair.

“Ah, no, baby. Stop, stop…” he half-breathed and half-moaned, tugging at his hair and Baekhyun popped out, looking at him with eyes glassy and lips swollen and glossy in a mix of saliva and precum.

He looked so pleasantly messily and adorably fucked.

“Come here, let me have you” Chanyeol proposed to him and Baekhyun simply nodded, nearing him again and even before Chanyeol could ask him how he wanted to do things, Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s erection in his hands, stroking it slowly a few times and then he simply bottomed out, exactly like _that night_ , but this time way wetter and more stretched, Chanyeol’s shaft completely comfortably slipping in and filling Baekhyun perfectly, making him let out another of his low and obscene moans, hands gripping on Chanyeol’s shoulders, throwing his head back.

“Ah, full” he added lowly, and he was so perfect that Chanyeol’s hands moved on his buttocks without even thinking, starting to slowly thrust inside him.

Baekhyun didn’t wait for a second more, bouncing on Chanyeol’s laps, setting a faster pace, lips parted, breath shaky and already completely out of it, loving everything too much already.

“You okay, baby?” Chanyeol whispered starting to meet all his movements with a thrust, filling him more, better, deeper and Baekhyun nodded, glassy stare moving on Chanyeol.

“Missed this. I love how deep I can feel you like this… It’s amazing” Baekhyun replied, way too honestly and Chanyeol couldn’t ask for anything better than that.

Especially when Baekhyun was already showing all of himself, lost in their pleasure.

“Let me make you feel it even better?” Chanyeol proposed to him and Baekhyun simply nodded, loving everything that was happening and knowing that Chanyeol would surely take the utmost care of him.

Chanyeol gripped harder on his buttocks, thrusting deeper, almost forcing a faster pace on Baekhyun’s, realizing that he was probably tired of being sitting in that position.

Baekhyun moaned lowly, gripping on Chanyeol’s shoulders, leaning in his head on Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“Ah, love, more” Baekhyun whispered, erection starting to leak copiously again precum, and Chanyeol didn’t make him repeat himself this time, be damned pleading or not.

Baekhyun had been way too good for that night.

Chanyeol started to thrust faster inside him, meeting his softest spot and making Baekhyun threw back his head again, tensing impossibly each time that Chanyeol hit that hard bundle of nerves that made Baekhyun see stars.

“ _Yeol, I beg you…_ make me come” Baekhyun let out, gripping and tugging at Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him near his neck again and Chanyeol simply followed groaning and biting on his neck, quickening, even more, his pace and feeling Baekhyun giving his best too to match their movements.

“You are so good and feel so amazing, baby. Come for me?” Chanyeol asked him lowly, almost another groan against his neck, and Baekhyun nodded, whimpering, his legs shortly giving in.

“Please, please, I want to come” he almost whined and Chanyeol nodded against his neck, thrusting again against his soft spot, and in few thrusts more Baekhyun was coming, crying out loud, Chanyeol’s name brokenly leaving his lips and spasming in the pleasant aftershocks of his climax.

However, Chanyeol didn’t stop.

“Baby, can you keep it up for me? A bit more?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun bit his lips, stare looking Chanyeol’s.

It was super glassy and completely lost in pleasure.

“Love, I feel so good… give more” he simply whispered and Chanyeol couldn’t believe it but his lips were already crashing against Baekhyun’s.

“I love you, you are perfect” he kept repeating between kisses, starting to thrust faster inside Baekhyun, hitting hard again that soft spot of his, making him squeeze and clench harder on Chanyeol’s erection inside himself, making Chanyeol feel so damn good.

“Baby, you are squeezing me so well. You are so tight, I love it” Chanyeol whispered, no stopping thrusting inside him and making Baekhyun whimper softly, nodding softly, leaning again on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Chanyeol, love, give me more… I want to feel you more. Fill me up” Baekhyun moaned gripping on his shoulders and Chanyeol groaned thrusting even harder than before, shutting his eyes and simply letting himself go, catching up that pleasant, warm feeling that was starting to pool up in his abdomen.

It felt so hot and so perfect, wet and tight and what could Chanyeol want more?

And without even realizing, like it was almost a natural consequence of how good he was feeling he came too, thrusting harder and deeper inside Baekhyun, filling him and not only.

He came so much and so well that he could feel the cum gliding down Baekhyun’s thighs already and dripping on his own skin.

It felt so damn good, thousand of opalescent lights glistening behind his closed eyes, but the best was the sensation of Baekhyun squeezing even harder on him when he felt him coming, literally milking out Chanyeol’s orgasm and coming again too, whimpering and moaning brokenly nonsenses half there between Chanyeol’s name and his doting nickname.

They stayed like that for an instant that felt like infinite.

They didn’t speak up, simply trying to catch their breath and steady their chests.

“You can’t sleep on me yet” Chanyeol whispered softly at a certain moment and Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head, snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s neck.

“You said you would bring me home in your arms” Baekhyun retorted shortly making Chanyeol smile, fingers gently caressing Baekhyun’s cheeks and moving his face in order to look properly at him.

“And I will, baby. But before we have to clean at least a bit of this mess” Chanyeol breathed making Baekhyun nod briefly but without making any gesture to move from where he was.

“You okay baby? Did I hurt you?” Chanyeol asked him, frowning, caressing Baekhyun’s cheek again, suddenly worried about Baekhyun’s silence.

He shook his head but didn’t say anything, making Chanyeol frown even more.

“Baekhyun?” he called him again and Baekhyun inhaled deeply before finally speaking up.

“You know… about us, our story” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol nodded, frown not leaving his forehead.

“Despite how much we hurt each other in the past, if I could rewind time, I wouldn’t change a thing. Because that brought us here and… I love it here” Baekhyun let out, a small smile appearing on his lips and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in surprise not expecting those words.

“Well maybe… hurting slightly less?” Chanyeol tried to ease it, but Baekhyun shook his head again shortly.

“We wouldn’t probably know how much we longed for each other, how much _we_ were meant to be since the very start. I don’t care about the hurting if it brings us here, just me and you and our love. And if it was fate, we would find a way to _this_ regardless of what was in the past” Baekhyun stated lowly, words steady, not faltering at all, and in his eyes there was such strength and fierce that Chanyeol could only smile, nodding at him.

Because he completely agreed with him and despite still having few doubts about him deserving someone beautiful and perfect as Baekhyun at his side, he would probably do the same.

“Thank you for making this possible, Baekhyun. And despite regretting a bit not telling you immediately how much I loved you, most probably you are right, and this was our fate. To meet again just to understand once again how much it was written in the stars that we were meant to be together” Chanyeol whispered, softly kissing his cheeks, seeing Baekhyun blush deeply red.

“Ah, too much cheesiness. After-sex thoughts are so sappy with you and even though I absolutely love them, I’d like to make them in our bed, at home, under blankets and simply cuddling until we both fall asleep” Baekhyun whispered briefly making Chanyeol chuckle again, shaking his head.

“Since when exactly _my_ bed became _ours_?” he asked, smirk present on his lips, clearly joking because he was more than glad to have Baekhyun in his house, _in his bed_.

Baekhyun covered his lips mouthing a short _oopsie_ that made Chanyeol chuckle again, shaking his head.

But maybe, after all, that chance was a good one to finally drop the subject.

“I love it, though, when you are around and… it’s almost like your own house seeing the time you spend there” Chanyeol stated, making Baekhyun’s eyes grow larger in perplexity, lips parting, probably about to state something stupid like _oh, I’m sorry, I’ll try to come by less then_.

“So, I thought if you maybe wanted to, uhm, move officially in with me?” Chanyeol proposed and Baekhyun’s eyes doubled their sizes.

“I-I… moving in with you? F-For real?” Baekhyun retorted and oh god, did he stutter?

Did he really?

Perfect and unwavering Baekhyun?

In a situation that didn’t include Chanyeol pushing Baekhyun to his own limits, just to hear him plead for more?

Chanyeol caressed his cheek again softly.

“Yeah, if it’s okay with you obviously. You don’t have to give me an answer now, you can…” he started saying but Baekhyun threw himself at him, arms circling his neck and hugging him tightly.

“Yes. Yes, I want to. Tell me when I will organize something” Baekhyun stated in reply, making Chanyeol exhale, relief settling in slowly.

“Also tomorrow maybe? Since we are both at home?” Chanyeol tried briefly, pushing a bit his luck but Baekhyun beamed at him, clearly overjoyed with the suggestion, suddenly overflowing again with energies.

“Weren’t you tired?” Chanyeol asked him after two minutes of ranting over how to organize their following day and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, biting his bottom lip.

“I am. A lot, but I’m also happy about this, love. Living with you is a dream that comes true” Baekhyun admitted honestly, cheeks blushed and Chanyeol felt his heart jump in his chest.

“With you, every day is a dream coming true” Chanyeol replied softly, taking his face in his hand and pressing a kiss on his lips.

What could he want more than that?

Loving and being loved by Baekhyun.

Spending their lives from there on peacefully together.

After all, Baekhyun was right.

If they could rewind time, probably the result would be them being together nevertheless.


End file.
